L'été de mes 15 ans
by CrickSha
Summary: TERMINÉE À 15ans, Hermione a la chance de passer son été en Bulgarie.Pour des vacances qui s'annoçaient merveilleuses,elles tournent vite au cauchemar
1. Default Chapter

Salut à vous, C'est ma deuxième fic que j'amorce. En espérant que vous apprécierez. BONNE LECTURE!!  
  
L'été de mes 15 ans  
  
Disclaimer : Devinez!!! Tout à J.K. Rowling (ou presque)  
  
Chapitre 1 : Les retrouvailles  
  
Chère Hermione, Je suis très heureux d'apprendre que tu pourras venir chez moi tout l'été. Je t'attends avec impatience. Nous visiterons le pays et les musés, tu ne t'ennuieras pas, tu verras. Je serai à l'aéroport à 17h00 pour venir te chercher.  
  
Amitiés, Victor Krum  
  
Je souris et glissai la lettre avec les autres dans un de mes livres. Demain, je partais pour la Bulgarie. Je n'arrivais pas encore à y croire. Mes parents avaient été plutôt réticents à l'idée de me laisser partir seule chez un inconnu, mais j'avais finalement réussi à les convaincre en leur disant que Victor était le plus grand attrapeur de Quiddicth au monde. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas trop compris le sport que je leur avait expliqué, ils avaient convenu que s'il était populaire, il ne devait pas être bien méchant. « Et puis, avaient-ils dit, notre fille l'une des plus intelligente de Poudlard, elle est bien capable de faire des choix raisonnés. » Je soupirai. Je me sentais un peu coupable de partir ainsi alors que Harry avait besoin de tout mon support. Et Ron, je n'osais même pas imaginer la crise qu'il ferait. Enfin, j'avais bien le droit de me divertir un peu, moi aussi. De toute façon, tout était déjà organisé, je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière. Oh mon dieu! Moi, Hermione Granger, je vais passer deux mois en Bulgarie, la chance de ma vie. Et avec Victor. Ce n'est pas que je l'aime, mais c'est un ami et on s'entend plutôt bien. Les vacances s'annoncent plutôt excitante!  
  
***  
  
BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIB BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIB BIP BIP BIP  
  
Une main sortit d'un tas de drap et vint percuter un cadran qui indiquait 9h30 du matin. La masse informe que forme les draps bouge un peu et laisse échapper un grognement. « Pas déjà? Ça alors, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi à peine deux heures. » Peu à peu, on voit sortir un autre bras, puis une jambe et, enfin, une tête quelque peu broussailleuse. Je bâillai et je m'étirai. « Beurk, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche », pensai- je en me regardant dans le miroir. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Peu de temps après j'étais sous la douche, froide de préférence, entrain de me réveiller complètement. Je devais être à l'aéroport à 11h00 puisque mon avion décollait à 12h00. À 17h00, Victor venait me chercher. À 18h30, on arrivai chez lui. Une peur soudaine me pris au ventre. J'étais soudainement anxieuse à l'idée de le revoir. Victor avait insisté pour me payer la moitié de mon billet. J'avais été plutôt gênée de tant de générosité, mais j'avais fini par accepté, n'ayant évidemment pas assez d'argent de poche pour payer mon billet complet. Pourvu que cela ne craies pas de tensions. Je secouai la tête. Je n'allais tout de même pas m'inquiéter maintenant. Je verrais bien sur place.  
  
***  
  
-Herrrrmione, je suis tellement content de te voirrr!, s'exclama Victor Krum en me voyant smapprocher timidement. Il n'avait pas changé. Même posture, mêmes yeux sombres et mystérieux. Il s'approcha de sa démarche malhabile qui le rendait si unique et me serra dans ses bras. Je fût tout d'abord surprise de tant de familiarité de sa part, ne répondis pas à son accolade. Depuis quand était-il si chaleureux? Je ne l'avais pas connu ainsi. Il me lâcha et me regarda.  
  
-Tu es comme dans mes souvenirrrs.  
  
Je rougis imperceptiblement, ne sachant trop comment prendre le compliment.  
  
-Merci, moi aussi je suis bien contente de te voir, me repris-je, consciente que je n'avais encore rien dit.  
  
-Viens, partons maintenant, nous pourrons parler dans la voiture, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Je souris. Je savais que Victor aimait bien ce « gadget moldus », comme il disait. C'était moins rapide qu'un porteauloin, mais c'était plus discret pour les moldus. Et puis, « c'est si amusant à conduirrrre, pourrrquoi s'en prrrrivé? », m'avait-il dit.  
  
Il me prit ma valise et nous sortîmes de l'aéroport. Lorsque Victor s'arrêta devant une Mercedes décapotable bleu marine de l'année, je m'arrêtai, bouche bée. Je prononçai un juron. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, j'allais faire une balade en Mercedes, décapotable en plus. Je devais avoir l'air d'un vrai poisson, avec ma bouche grande ouverte, car en voyant mon air béat, Victor sourit malicieusement.  
  
-Tu aimes? Me demanda-t-il innocemment.  
  
-Wow, je n'aurais jamais imaginée faire un tour de Mercedes décapotable dans ma vie. Et c'est avec un sorcier que je dois faire l'expérience. Vraiment, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginée!  
  
-Tu sais, dit-il, tout en mettant ma valise dans le coffre arrière de sa voiture, êtrrrre un attrrrapeur de Quidditch prrrofessionnel, ça rrrrapporte quelques gallions.  
  
Il se déplaça de sa démarche gauche pour m'ouvrir la porte.  
  
-Quel galanterie, plaisantai-je.  
  
-Tout le plaisirrr est pourrrr moi, gente demoiselle.  
  
Je gloussai et m'installai confortablement sur la banquette avant. « Quel confort », pensai-je. Victor prit place derrière le volant et démarra. Nous quittâmes le stationnement et nous dirigeâmes vers l'autoroute. Je m'accrochai à la poignée, effrayé de voir à quel point il roulait vite. Je n'avais jamais été en voiture avec des jeunes et je ne m'attendais surtout pas à ça. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je m'accrochais désespérément à la poignée. Il est fou, pensai-je, ne quittant pas la route des yeux. Victor me regarda et sourit de me voir aussi effrayée.  
  
-C'est la prrrremière fois que tu fais de la vitesse en auto?  
  
-Oui, on peut dire ça.  
  
-N'aie pas peurrr. Je sais ce que je fais, me dit-il, accélérant encore.  
  
J'avalai difficilement, mais tentai tout de même me calmer. Effectivement, en le regarda attentivement (et quittant la route du regard) je remarquai qu'il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il conduisait nonchalamment, tout en me parlant de tout et de rien. Au début, je ne portais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait, trop occupé à imaginer tous les accidents possibles et nos corps en sang après une sortie de route spectaculaire. Peu à peu, me je m'habituai et relaxai. Je pus prendre part davantage à la conversation, dont je ne répondais que par monosyllabes depuis le début. L'heure et demie passa rapidement. Il avait réussi à mettre à l'aise et je pus remarquer qu'il parlait d'avantage que l'année dernière. On aurait dit qu'il avait mûrit, qu'il était davantage à l'aise avec les autres. Quand je sortit de l'auto, Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que si mes vacances ressemblaient à ça, elles allaient être merveilleuses.  
  
Un avant goût du prochain chapitre :  
  
Je levai les yeux vers l'immeuble devant lequel nous nous trouvions. C'était un bloc appartement assez chic, avec deux portiers à l'entrée. Le genre d'appartement que les importants hommes d'affaire célibataire, jeune et plutôt mignon (je dérailles là) possèdent. Je jetai un regard étonné à Victor :  
  
-Toi et ta famille habité dans un bloc appartement?  
  
Il se mit à rire, ce qui me surprit.  
  
-Mais non. Il n'y a que moi qui habite dans cet apparrrrtement. Je l'ai acquis il y a trrrrois semaines. Nous serrrrons trrranquilles, ajouta-t- il, en me regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Mon ventre se serra. 


	2. Malaise réels ou rêvés

Salut, oui, oui, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre!!! Ce chapitre est plus pour vous situer dans les lieux et vous faire connaître un peu plus Victor Krum... Il y a beaucoup de description, mais je crois que ça peut être utile pour plus tard dans l'histoire. Donc sur ce, BONNE LECTURE!!  
  
Ha non, avant, réponse au Reviews!!!  
  
Sopranos : Merci!!! Voilà la suite!  
  
Nana Granger : Merci, et j'avoue ne pas en avoir vu beaucoup des fics dans ce genre. C'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps.  
  
Tigrou4 : Tinquiète, je continues à les écrire!  
  
Florence : Merci !!!  
  
Disclaimer : Devinez!!! Tout à J.K. Rowling (ou presque)  
  
Chapitre 2 : Malaise réelles, ou rêvés?  
  
Je levai les yeux vers l'immeuble devant lequel nous nous trouvions. C'était un bloc appartement assez chic, avec deux portiers à l'entrée. Le genre d'appartement que les importants hommes d'affaire célibataires, jeunes et plutôt mignons (je dérailles là) possèdent. Je jetai un regard étonné à Victor :  
  
-Toi et ta famille habitez dans un bloc appartement?  
  
Il se mit à rire, ce qui me surprit.  
  
-Mais non. Il n'y a que moi qui habite dans cet apparrrrtement. Je l'ai acquis il y a trrrrois semaines. Nous serrrrons trrranquilles, ajouta-t- il, en me regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Mon ventre se serra. Je n'avais pas pensée qu'il pourrait interpréter ma venue ici comme « ça ». Je baissai les yeux et tentai de changer de sujet.  
  
-Quels sont les projets de la soirée?  
  
-Manger et écouter un bon film, tu dois êtrrre fatiguée par tout le long trrrrajet que tu as effectué, me répondit-il.  
  
Je n'y avais pas songé. Effectivement, j'étais épuisée : mes yeux picotaient et mon dos me faisait un mal de chien.  
  
-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée.  
  
Il me sourit et sortit ma valise du coffre arrière de la voiture.  
  
-Attends une minute, tu as bien dit écouter un film, m'exclamai-je, réalisant soudain l'étrangeté de la suggestion.  
  
-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parrrce que l'on est sorrrcier qu'il faut bouder la technologie moldue, m'expliqua-t-il, moqueur.  
  
Je souris, mais ne dit rien. Le malaise semblait n'avoir jamais existé. Moi-même, je commençais à douter de ce que j'avais vu et entendu. Pourquoi aurait-il dit ça? Il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous et il ne se passerait jamais rien, il le savait.  
  
-Tu viens Herrrmione?  
  
Je sursautai. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était dirigé vers la porte de l'immeuble. Il m'attendait l'air narquois, un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Je me dépêchai de le rejoindre.  
  
-Tu es toujourrrs comme ça, ou c'est la fatigue?, me demanda-t-il, un sourire complet maintenant sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Je crois que c'est la fatigue, marmonnai-je, gênée par l'événement.  
  
Un portier nous ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes dans le hall de l'immeuble. C'était magnifique. Un grand divan de cuir noir faisait face à trois ascenseurs et un grand miroir ornait le mur derrière lui. Un tapis recouvrait une grande partie du plancher en céramique et un lustre éclairait la pièce. Les murs avaient une couleur crème qui donnait un cachait chaleureux au hall. Je mourrais d'envie d'essayer les divans, ils avaient l'air si confortables. Je n'en eu cependant pas l'occasion puisque Victor s'était dirigé directement vers les ascenseurs. À peine avait-il effleuré le bouton que celui du milieu s'ouvrait.  
  
Sans surprise, l'ascenseur s'avéra aussi luxueux que l'entrée. Trois miroirs décoraient les moitiés élevées des murs, le bas étant recouvert d'une tapisserie aux couleurs recherchées. Plusieurs petites ampoules incrustées dans le plafond éclairaient la cabine. Victor appuya sur le bouton le plus bas, c'est-à-dire l'étage le plus haut.  
  
-Tu verrrras, la vue est magnifique là-haut.  
  
Je souris, mais ne dit rien. J'avais hâte de voir à quoi ressemblerait son appartement. Si je me fiais au reste de l'immeuble ce devait être tout aussi beau.  
  
Et j'avais raison. À peine avait-il ouvert la porte que je poussais un cri d'admiration. C'était vraiment parfait. La porte s'ouvrait sur une grande pièce en plancher de bois franc. Le milieu du mur face à la porte était en fait une immense vitre d'où on pouvait apercevoir la ville. La pièce était séparée en deux partie : à droite il y avait le salon et à gauche, la cuisine. Le salon était chaleureux. Deux divans en cuir brun faisaient face à une grande télévision et il y avait un foyer en brique rouge à leur droite. Un tapis turc couvrait une bonne partie du plancher. La cuisine était légèrement surélevée par rapport au salon. On devait monter une marche traversant la pièce, séparant ainsi les deux endroits. Elle était composée d'un comptoir central entouré de grands tabourets et des électro- ménagés les plus modernes. À gauche de la cuisine, où aurait dû se tenir la table à manger, ce trouvait une table de billard. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Je m'avançai vers la fenêtre pour admirer la vue. Le point de vue était romantique : on voyait la ville illuminée dans la nuit. J'aurais pu rester ainsi une éternité si Victor ne m'avait pas parlé. Il s'était approché sans que je ne m'en rende compte et se tenait à présent juste derrière moi.  
  
-Ça te plait?, me demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
-C'est absolument magnifique.  
  
Je me retournai et regardai la pièce en entier.  
  
-Ça donne envie d'avoir un don au Quidditch, dis-je, rieuse.  
  
Il partit à rire et je le suivis. Quand nous fûmes calmés, je lui demandai, tout en parcourant la pièce du regard :  
  
-Sérieusement, ça paie tant que ça, simplement jouer au Quidditch?  
  
Il me regarda, surpris.  
  
-Comment ça, « simplement » jouer au Quidditch?  
  
Je me tournai vers lui, souriant malicieusement.  
  
-Parce que le Quidditch n'est qu'un sport facile et ennuyeux, voilà pourquoi!  
  
Si Ron et Harry m'entendaient, ils seraient bons pour la crise cardiaque. Heureusement, je n'étais pas sérieuse. Je voulais simplement agacer Victor. Il le prit plutôt bien et ricana.  
  
-Allez, viens, je vais te montrrrer ta chambrrre avant que nous nous entretuions.  
  
Je le suivi dans la cuisine et découvrit un couloir comportant trois porte. Deux l'une en face de l'autre et une autre au fond.  
  
-Celle du fond, c'est la salle de bain. Elle communique avec les deux chambres.  
  
-Les portes se barrent, au moins?, demandai-je timidement.  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas, me répondit-il à moitié, souriant.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte de droite et y déposa ma valise.  
  
-Tu sais, je vais finir par me demander si tu n'as pas un talent caché en décoration, fis-je, en découvrant une chambre tout à fait mignonne peinte en bleu pâle et bleu marine.  
  
-Tu n'as pas torrrrt, j'adorrre fairrrre de la décorrration, me dit-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
Je me retournai vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.  
  
-Quoi, le grand et talentueux joueur de Quidditch aurait une passion cachée pour la décoration?  
  
Il tenta de garder son air sérieux, mais en croisant mon regard ébahit, il ne put résister au rire qui montait dans sa gorge et il éclata franchement de rire.  
  
-Mais non, c'est ma mèrrre qui m'a conseillé pour les chambrrrres et la salle de bain. Par contre, pour le rrrreste j'ai demandé à un prrrofessionnel.  
  
-Je le savais, dis-je, triomphante malgré le fait de m'être faite avoir.  
  
-Bon, je te laisse t'installer pendant que je vais préparrrrer le souper.  
  
Il referma la porte doucement, me laissant en pleine contemplation de la chambre. Elle était assez simple, mais tout de même de bon goût. Décidément, j'en avais à apprendre sur la famille de Victor, sa mère ayant très bien conseillée son fils. Le plancher était en bois franc, tout comme le reste du logement. Une table de nuit se tenait à la gauche d'un lit double décoré d'une douillette bleue et blanche situé à gauche de la porte. Une lampe sur pied était à sa droite et une commode en bois vernis prenait place devant le mur à droite de la porte. Juste à côté, à sa droite, se trouvait le garde-robe et une grande fenêtre venait éclairer la chambre pour compléter le tout. Je soupirai de satisfaction et me jetai sur le lit pour tester son confort. Je ne fus pas déçue, j'aurais pu m'endormir si mon ventre n'avait pas crié famine. Je m'empressai de ranger mon linge dans la commode et la garde-robe, remarquant du même coup un peignoir accroché derrière la porte. « Hum, utile pour la douche », pensai-je, sentant que j'en aurais bien besoin après le trajet en avion. Mon ventre me rappela alors ma priorité et je laissai tomber la douche contre des vêtements de rechange. J'enfilai rapido presto un pantalon beige et un chandail mince rouge à manche longue et sortit de la chambre. Une odeur de lasagne me prit au nez, faisant gargouiller mon glouton de ventre d'impatience.  
  
Lorsque j'arrivai dans la cuisine, Victor sortait du four une grosse lasagne. Il la déposa au milieu du comptoir et lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il me sourit d'un air triomphant.  
  
-J'espèrrrre que tu as faim!  
  
-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point, m'exclamai-je prenant place sur un grand tabouret.  
  
Il me servit une généreuse portion à laquelle je m'attaquai immédiatement. C'était absolument délicieux. Je ne parlai pas du repas tant j'était occupé à remplir mon ventre. Quand j'eu enfin terminé (c'est qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte), je poussai un profond soupir et m'accotai sur le dossier du tabouret. Je fermai les yeux, tout à mon extase.  
  
Je les rouvris brusquement, me sentant observé. Je vis tout d'abord ses yeux, si trouble et si pénétrant. Il donnait l'impression de m'observer depuis un bon moment. Gênée par toute cette attention et par ce regard bizarre, je m'éclaircie la gorge pour le faire sortir de son état semi lunatique.  
  
-Hum... je mets les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle?  
  
Quelle conne! C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire. Rappelez-moi de me faire décerner le prix de la stupidité!  
  
-Euh, oui, juste là, me répondit-il en pointant l'électro-ménagé.  
  
Un silence gênant s'installa pendant que je mettais la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle (ça se répète, non?). Je ne savais pas quoi dire après ce moment si troublant. On aurait dit que des tas de choses se passaient dans sa tête pendant qu'il me regardait. Enfin, c'était comme ça quand j'ai croisé son regard. J'aurais tout donné pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Ma besogne terminée, je fermai le lave-vaisselle et me retournai vers lui.  
  
-C'est fait! On fait quoi, maintenant, on écoute un film? Demandai-je, faignant l'enthousiasme pour cacher mon malaise.  
  
-Si tu veux. J'en ai quelques-uns.  
  
-D'accord!  
  
Je me dirigeai vers le salon, Victor sur mes talons. J'avais bien besoin d'un bon film pour me changer les idées et me détendre. Victor s'accroupit et ouvrit un des tiroirs du meuble sur lequel était juché la télévision. Une panoplie de DVD (il joue quand même au Quidditch professionnel, quoi!) remplit mon champ de vision. Quelques-uns, mon œil.  
  
-Tu n'as qu'à choisirrrr.  
  
Je m'accroupit à ses côtés et commençai à passer tous les DVD en revues. Quelques titres attirèrent mon attention (Lord of the Ring, Gladiator, A walk to remember, Sleepy Hallow) et il y avait même des dessins animés tel que Ice age, Monster inc et Finding Nemo. Par contre, je décidai d'opter pour un classique et choisis Forrest Gump. Lorsque je pris la pochette, Victor me sourit.  
  
-Excellent choix! Rrrien de tel que Forrrest Gump pour passer une belle soirée.  
  
Je souris, mais dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, mes sourcils se froncèrent. Sa phrase n'avait aucun sens dans le contexte présent, et je ne voulais même pas penser à ce qu'il aurait pu insinuer. Il mit le film et s'installa sur un des divans. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers l'autre, espérant que mon geste mettrait les choses au clair. Je n'avais aucune envie de gâcher mes vacances pour une histoire d'amour dont je ne voulais même pas. Enfin, pas maintenant, je venais à peine d'arriver. Le film commença et 1h00 plus tard, je sentais mes yeux s'alourdir dangereusement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Victor et je fus surprise de voir qu'il dormait. Son visage semblait calme et abandonné. Silencieusement, je me levai et allai éteindre la télévision. Je fermai toute les lumières et me retirai dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit et réalisai la chance que j'avais. J'étais en Bulgarie dans un appartement de millionnaire avec un gars quasi parfait si on excluait la beauté (attentionné, amical, intelligent...) et il était riche! Pas que ce soit quelque chose d'important pour moi, mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu être riche. Il est si modeste, si simple (enfin, dans ses manières). Pas comme l'autre Malefoy. Je ne pouvais souhaiter mieux. Je pris peu à peu conscience ce que tout cela impliquait. J'allais visiter le pays en Mercedes décapotable, manger la meilleure bouffe, faire des sorties habituellement hors de prix et surtout, je ne manquerai de rien. Je ne devais tout de même pas m'emballer, peut- être qu'il était grippe-sou. Qui sait? Un Séraphin réincarné. (clin d'œil au Québec). Je m'étirai en souriant. Peu importe ce qu'il était, j'étais certaine de passer des vacances inoubliables. Je me mis en pyjama et me glissai sous les draps. À peine avais-je posé ma tête sur l'oreillée que je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.  
  
Deux yeux s'ouvrirent dans le noir de la pièce et une bouche sourit légèrement. Un murmure s'échappa : « Juste parfaite... »  
  
Ça vous a plu? Je l'espère bien!! Le prochain chapitre sera probablement plus long à venir, mais courage, il viendra, j'ai trop d'idées pour cette fic. 


	3. Moment magique

Hum...S URPRISE!!!  
  
C'est déjà moi! Je sais que j'avais dit que le chapitre 3 serait long à venir, mais finalement, j'ai eu un flux inspiratoire et ça été plus vite que je pensais. Pardonnez-moi ( : p) !!! Bon... ce chapitre est purement spontané. Il n'était pas prévu qu'il soit aussi long, mais bon, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez quand même (il tout de même bien), BONNE LECTURE!!! Mais avant, réponse aux Reviews!!!  
  
Chapitre 3 : Moment magique  
  
À peine avais-je ouvert mes yeux que je fus obligé de les refermer. Un soleil éclatant entrait pas la fenêtre dont je n'avais pas fermé la toile hier, étant trop fatigué par le film. Je m'étirai jusqu'à en faire craquer mes articulations et sautai en bas du lit. Je me glissai dans mes pantoufles, enfilai le peignoir, pris ma trousse de toilette et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je pouvais entendre la radio dans la cuisine, signe que Victor était déjà levé.  
  
Je poussai la porte entrouverte au bout du couloir et je du frotter mes yeux pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Face à la porte il y avait un bain encastré avec deux petites marches pour pouvoir s'y glisser. Quelques chandelles et savons parsemaient le bord de la baignoire. La céramique recouvrant le plancher était blanc avec des motifs verts. À droite se tenait un lavabo surmonté d'un immense miroir. Tout respirait la richesse et le luxe. Même la toilette semblait sortir tout droit du château de la reine Élizabeth. À gauche il y avait une grande douche dont les portes givrées ne laissaient passer aucun regard. Je me dévêtis et entrai dans cette dernière. L'eau me réveilla complètement. Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais de retour dans ma chambre et j'enfilais un short en jean et une camisole rouge à fines bretelles.  
  
Quand j'entrai dans la cuisine, Victor était assis au comptoir, mangeant une toast d'une main et lisant le journal de l'autre. Plus tard je pus constater que le journal en question était en fait un équivalent bulgare de la Gazette du sorcier en Angleterre.  
  
-Bonjourrrr, me dit-il, levant la tête de sa lecture.  
  
-Salut! Répondis-je joyeusement.  
  
Je regardai par la grande baie vitrée et fus heureuse de constater que le ciel était d'un bleu parfait et sans aucune trace de nuage. Je me retournai vers lui et souris.  
  
-Magnifique journée, n'est-ce pas?demandai-je.  
  
-Excellente pour les sorties dans les parcs aquatiques, qu'en penses-tu? Me demanda-t-il, en me servant une toast.  
  
Je m'attablai et entreprit de la tartiner tout en cherchant à en savoir plus sur cette insinuation.  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu prévois aller dans un parc aquatique aujourd'hui?  
  
-Peut-êtrrrre, me répondit-il évasivement, la tête dans son journal.  
  
Je fronçai les sourcils en signe d'insatisfaction. Je décidai de ne pas le déranger pendant qu'il lisait, mais j'étais bien déterminé à savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Quand je fus rassasié (3 toast au beurre de peannut et confiture : quoi, le déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée!!!), Victor daigna enfin quitter son journal et lever la tête vers moi.  
  
-Tu es prrrête? Prrrrend ton maillot de bain et ta serrrviette. Nous parrrrtons pour la journée.  
  
-On va où? Demandai-je, maintenant bien décidai à le savoir.  
  
-C'est une surrrrprrrise, me répondit-il, malicieusement.  
  
-Allez, dis-moi où c'est? Insistai-je, faignant le désespoir.  
  
Il sourit mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de me pointer la direction de ma chambre. Quand je vint pour protester, il me coupa.  
  
-Ta ta ta ta. Mauvaise fille.  
  
Je soupirai et me dirigeai piteusement vers ma chambre, admettant ma défaite pour cette fois, mais seulement pour cette fois. Je l'entendis rire dans mon dos, probablement à cause de ma démarche de petite fille rabrouée. Je fourrai mon maillot deux pièces et ma serviette dans un sac gris à une bretelle qui se porte en bandoulière (mais dans le dos). J'enfilai une paire de gougoune sport blanche avec le dessus bleu et sortit de ma chambre.  
  
Victor se tenait sur le bord de la porte, vêtue d'un short noir et bleu descendant au bas des genoux et d'un t-shirt bleu QuickSilver. Il avait un sac à dos bleu et orange sur le dos, comme pour une expédition. Je me plantai devant lui et croisai les bras.  
  
-Alors, vas-tu enfin me dire où l'on va?  
  
-Non, tu le saurrrras en temps et lieux.  
  
Je décroisai mes bras de découragement. C'est qu'il est têtu l'attrapeur. Je ne devais pas me laisser faire.  
  
-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je ne saurai pas où nous allons.  
  
-Je vais devoirrr utiliser la forrrce dans ce cas. Tu es sûrrrre de ne pas changer d'idée?  
  
Je recroisai les bras en signe d'entêtement. Il me regarda de haut en bas, un sourire sur le bord des lèvres. Je le regardai, soupçonneuse. Avant que je n'aie pu faire un geste, il me soulevait et me jetait sur ses épaules, comme une vulgaire poche de patate. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, nous sortîmes et il la barra, tout ça en me gardant sur son épaule. Je criai de protestation, mais ne pu garder mon sérieux longtemps et éclatai de rire avec lui. Je lui martelai le dos pour la forme, mais il voyait bien que je me marrais. À ma grande surprise, il ne me déposa pas rendu aux ascenseurs. Il appuya sur le bouton d'une main, me maintenant de l'autre.  
  
-Tu comptes vraiment me traîner comme un vulgaire sac jusqu'en bas? Demandai-je, maintenant d'humeur moins rieuse.  
  
-Oui, je ne voudrrrais pas que tu tentes de t'échapper, me répondit-il, me donnant une claque sur la cuisse.  
  
Nous entrâmes dans la cabine et la porte se referma. Il appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et l'ascenseur se mit en branle.  
  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir!  
  
Je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire traîner ainsi. Je me tortillai, tentant de glisser de ses épaules. Il m'enserrait la taille de ses deux bras, m'empêchant ainsi de me déloger de son épaule. Il riait de me voir me débattre ainsi alors qu'il forçait à peine. Je décidai d'utiliser les grands moyens et lui envoyai un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il en eut le souffle coupé et nous nous écroulâmes dans l'ascenseur dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. J'éclatai de rire, trouvant la situation parfaitement ridicule. Il me suivit dès qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle et constaté la situation. Au même moment, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Nous levâmes les yeux vers l'indicateur d'étage qui indiquait (( forcément) le 4e étage. À l'instant où nous réalisions ce que cela signifiait, une vieille dame entrait et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en nous voyant étendu dans l'ascenseur. Vu notre linge plus ou moins ordonné, elle avait pu conclure bien des choses. Elle ressortit immédiatement de la cabine avec une exclamation offusquée.  
  
-Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui... Ils font ça n'importe où. On n'est plus à l'abri de...  
  
On ne put entendre la fin de son marmottage, la porte se refermant derrière elle. Nous échangeâmes un regard, éclatant de rire en même temps. Je me relevai la première et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit alors au bon étage et à peine étais-je sortis qu'il m'empoignait la main.  
  
-Tu prrromets d'êtrrre une sage fille? Me demanda-t-il comme un père à son enfant.  
  
Je lui fis une mine boudeuse avant de sourire malicieusement.  
  
-Ton ventre ne te fait pas trop souffrire? Demandais-je innocemment.  
  
-Ha, ha, ha, trrrrès drrrôle, dit-il avec une grimace.  
  
-À qui demandais-tu d'être sage, déjà?  
  
-Perrrsonne, grommela-t-il, se dirigeant vers la sortit.  
  
J'éclatai de rire devant son apparente mauvaise humeur et le suivit jusqu'à l'auto. Avant d'entré à l'intérieur il me lança : -Ne compte par sur moi pour te dire notre destination en chemin.  
  
Je grimaçai, ouvris la porte et m'assis. Je n'abdiquai pas complètement et posai plein de questions dès que nous fûmes en route.  
  
-C'est bien loin d'ici?  
  
-Environ 1h30.  
  
-C'est beau?  
  
-Trrrrès.  
  
-Tu t'y rends souvent?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Il y a de l'eau?  
  
Il me jeta un regard exaspéré et reporta son attention sur la route. Ouais, bon... Évidemment qu'il y avait de l'eau, il m'avait demandé d'apporter mon costume de bain. Je songeai à une autre question.  
  
-C'est un centre public?  
  
-Bon, c'est assez!  
  
Il ouvrit la radio.  
  
-Choisis un Cd dans le coffrrre à gant.  
  
J'appuyai sur la clanche devant moi et le panneau s'ouvrit. Je pris un étui à Cd et entreprit de les regarder. Il y avait du Less than Jake, Ramnstein, Weezer, Satanic Surfer..., bref, que du punk et du punk-ska. J'optai pour du Less than Jake, les autre Cd (surtout Ramnstein)(nda : je parle pour hermione, bien sur) ne m'attirant pas beaucoup. Je le glissai dans le système de son (à ce stade-ci, on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, rappelons que c'est une Mercedes!) et la musique commença.  
  
Le toit ouvrant était fermé. Je n'avais jamais roulé en décapotable et je mourrais d'envie de sentir le vent sur mon visage. J'en fis part à Victor, qui sourit et accéda à ma demande. Il monta le son du radio pour couvrir le vent et c'est ainsi, cheveux dans le vent, musique dans le fond que nous nous rendîmes à la destination secrète.  
  
******  
  
La première chose que j'entendis en sortant de la voiture fut un bruit de chute. Ensuite il y eut les oiseaux et le vent dans les feuilles des arbres. Je ne voyais absolument rien, Victor ayant insisté pour me mettre un bandeau sur les yeux. L'endroit sentait l'humidité et la forêt, bref, un parfum enivrant et sauvage. Je fis un premier pas hésitant, puis un deuxième. Un bras solide vint prendre mon coude pour de guider. Après une dizaine de pas, mon guide s'immobilisa et parla pour la première fois.  
  
-Voilà, nous sommes arrrrivés.  
  
Il retira le bandeau qui m'obstruait la vue et je pus enfin voir l'endroit si mystérieux.  
  
-Oh!  
  
Mes yeux parcouraient l'endroit avidement, ma bouche formant encore le « oh » que je venais de laisser échapper. L'endroit était magnifique. Une chute de près de 10 mètres de haut et 10 de large coulait allègrement. Un bassin c'était formé à sa base, parsemé de grosses roches accueillantes. La forêt nous entourait, ne laissant qu'un chemin de terre nous reliant à la civilisation.  
  
Je m'empressai d'aller tremper mes pieds dans l'eau pendant que Victor sortait une glacière du coffre arrière de la voiture. Je barbotai un peu et rejoignit Victor sur la couverte qu'il avait installée.  
  
-C'est vraiment un coin de paradis! Il n'y a jamais personne qui y vient?  
  
-Non, c'est à un de mes coéquipiers de Quidditch. Il y vient pour rrrelaxer et passer du temps avec sa copine. Il y a un chalet, juste là.  
  
Il pointa un petit sentier à notre droite que je n'avais pas remarqué. Effectivement, il y avait, caché partiellement par les arbres, un petit chalet en bois rond très rustique. À cause de la distance et des arbres, c'était tout ce que je pouvais voir, mais puisque c'était un joueur de Quidditch, je me doutais bien à quel point il pouvait être luxueux malgré ce que je pouvais voir.  
  
-Comment se fait-il qu'on soit ici, si c'est privé? Lui demandai-je.  
  
-J'ai demandé la perrrrmission.  
  
Nous parlâmes ainsi pendant près de 30 minutes. Je commençais à avoir chaud d'être si longtemps au soleil et l'eau semblait m'appeler.  
  
-On va se baigner? Demandai-je.  
  
-Si tu veux. On n'a qu'à aller se changer dans le chalet, Marrrrck m'a laissé ses clés.  
  
Je pris mon sac sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le chalet.  
  
L'intérieur était simple mais de bon goût, comme je l'avais supposé. Je me changeai rapidement dans la salle de bain tandis que Victor utilisait la chambre à coucher. J'étais un peu intimidé de me montrer ainsi devant lui. Je décidai de nouer ma serviette autour de ma taille pour me cacher un peu. Mon bikini était rouge et blanc avec des fleurs styles hawaïennes ou comme celles de la marque Roxy. Le haut était un bandeau qui s'attachait dans le cou et le bas une petite culotte taille basse. Lorsque je sortis, il avait déjà terminé et il m'attendait dans la cuisine. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir et me regarder de haut en bas et de bas en haut sans dissimuler un regard appréciateur. Je rougis et regardai ailleurs, faignant ne pas avoir remarqué son regard scrutateur.  
  
-On y va? M'exclamai-je, détournant son attention.  
  
-Je te suis!  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions dans l'eau à nous bagarrer. J'essayais en vain de le l'enfoncer dans l'eau, amicalement, mais il réussissait toujours à s'en sortir, me prenant alors par la taille et me lançant comme une enfant. Après un de ses sauts, je regardai les chutes. Il semblait y avoir une crevasse dans la roche nous permettant de nous glisser derrière l'eau environ cinq mètres plus haut.  
  
-Hé Victor, tu crois qu'on peut monter là-haut?  
  
-On peut toujourrrs essayer.  
  
Il sortit de l'eau avant moi et je pus alors constater que malgré sa mauvaise posture, il était musclé et, ma foi, assez bien découpé. Je détournai le regard quand il se retourna vers moi et sortis précipitamment de l'eau. Nous commençâmes alors notre monté vers la grotte.  
  
Après quelques minutes, nous y étions, nous tenant serré l'un contre l'autre derrière la chute. Il n'y avait effectivement de la place pour une seule personne, mais Victor avait insisté pour que je l'y rejoigne, affirmant que si nous nous collions un peu, nous y tiendrions. Il n'avait pas eu tort. Ses mains encerclait ma taille et sa tête était posés sur la mienne. C'était à la fois violent et doux : nous entendions le puissant bruit de la chute se fracassant sur les pierres, mais la vue était tout simplement merveilleuse derrière ce rideau d'eau. Je ne sais combien de temps nous y sommes restés, mais je sais que ce fût un moment magique. La parole n'était pas nécessaire, nos deux corps collés transmettant notre émerveillement respectif. Seul le bruit assourdissant de la chute emplissait nos oreilles. Quand Victor décréta que le moment était venu de quitter l'endroit, à l'instant même où je me décollai de lui je ressentis un froid me transpercer le corps. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous nous étions réchauffé l'un l'autre dans la grotte humide et froide. Je sortis de la grotte la première et descendit rapidement me réchauffer au soleil. Je m'étendis sur la couverte et fermai les yeux pour goûter au réchauffement graduel de mon corps. D'un coup de baguette, Victor ouvrit la glacière et sortit un lunch qu'il avait préparé le matin même alors que je dormais encore. Nous dînâmes et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à nous baigner et nous faire bronzer. Nous ne fîmes, ni l'un ni l'autre, allusion à ce qui c'était passé dans la grotte, comme si c'était un sujet tabou. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en pensait, mais de mon côté, j'avais bien apprécié. Ç'avait été spéciale, je ne pouvais le nier. Sans le savoir, il venait de gagner ma totale confiance.  
  
Ce soir là, nous étions allez souper dans un casse-croûte qui était sur notre route. C'était simple mais parfait vu notre habillement. En arrivant chez Victor, il était environ 8h00, je m'étais retiré dans ma chambre, trop exténué pour rester debout. Je lu un peu et me couchai à 9h00, m'endormant comme une bûche.  
  
Ce même soir, vers 10h00 :  
  
-Hé Vlad!  
  
-...  
  
-Une jourrrnée rrrêvée.  
  
-...  
  
-Délicieuse, elle est délicieuse. Je n'ai...  
  
-...  
  
-T'inquiète, je te la prrrrésente bientôt. Tu vas l'adorrrer.  
  
-...  
  
-C'est ça, à bientôt.  
  
Clic! On raccroche un téléphone.  
  
************* Bon hum... je m'explique pour le téléphone. Je sais, les sorciers peuvent communiquer avec la poudre de cheminette et tout (parce que oui, c'est avec un sorcier qu'il parlait). Mais pour l'histoire, ben je trouvais que le téléphone était plus approprié. Je me vois mal tenté de cacher ce qu'une personne dit avec la poudre de cheminette. Donc voilà pour ceux qui s'offusquait de tant de moldussité (ca se dit? Enfin...) J'espère que ça vous à quand même plu!!!!  
  
CrickSha. 


	4. Changement de cap

Salut tlm!! Une autre chapitre|!|!| J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, l'action s'annonce ici.  
  
Bonne Lecture Mais avant, merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic!!!  
  
Chapitre 4 : Changement de cap  
  
Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'étais chez Victor. Il m'avait fait visiter le pays et ses musés. C'était vraiment enrichissant et je crois bien que dans mes futurs devoir je pourrai utiliser ces nouvelles connaissances. J'en savais pratiquement autant sur les sorciers de la Bulgarie que sur les sorciers d'Angleterre. Leur histoire n'était pas des plus heureuses. De 1540 à 1543, Kristote Vladkov, un adepte de la magie noire, avait décimé presque la moitié de la population sorcière Bulgare du temps. Il se croyait seul maître et disait vouloir purifier la planète. (ça vous dit quelque chose?) Heureusement, il fut arrêté et tué. Mais quand même, je ne voudrais pas voir les enfants que ça pourrait faire. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il n'en a pas, je n'en ai pas entendu parler. Enfin, passons, je ne vais quand même pas faire l'historique complet de la Bulgarie. Je disais donc que depuis deux semaines, c'était le bonheur parfait! Je m'amusais et j'apprenais : quoi de mieux? J'écrivais régulièrement à Ron et Harry, leur parlant de tout et de rien, sauf de où j'étais et de ce que je faisais. Enfin bref, tout ce passait très bien.  
  
***  
  
-Herrrmione, tu as des prrrojets pour ce soir? Me demanda Victor alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine en cette fin d'après-midi pluvieuse pour venir me chercher un verre de jus. J'avais commencer à faire mes devoirs il y a une heure et j'étais en pleine rédaction pour le cour de métamorphose.  
  
-Eeee... Non, toi?  
  
J'étais surprise qu'il me pose la question puisque nous passions nos journées et nos soirées pratiquement toujours ensemble. Comme si j'avais pu décidé d'un seul coup de sortir sans lui. Il pouvait avoir de drôle de question parfois.  
  
-Un ami nous a invités à sortirrr au Betch Club. Tu veux venirrr?  
  
-Hum... c'est que je n'ai pas 18 ans.  
  
J'étais mal à l'aise. Il semblait avoir oublié ce petit détail assez important. J'ouvris la porte du réfrigérateur et sortir le pot de jus.  
  
-Oh, je sais, ce n'est pas grrrave. Mon ami a une cousine à qui il va emprrrunter les carrrtes pourrr toi.  
  
-C'est un bar moldu? Demandai-je, surprise. Je me sortis un verre.  
  
-Hum... oui, en façade, mais tu verrrras.  
  
Je le regardai, soupçonneuse. Il me répondit par un sourire. Je me versai mon jus.  
  
-Alorrrs, tu viendrrras?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas l'air de 18 ans, tu sais.  
  
-Oh, ne sois pas inquiète, tu as totalement l'air de 18 ans.  
  
Il me regarda de haut en bas.  
  
-Enfin, si tu t'arranges, finit-il, moqueur.  
  
En effet, je ne devait pas avoir l'air très vieille, je portais des pantalons bleu poudre trois quart avec un t-shirt sans manche et mes cheveux étaient peigné en deux « lulus ». Je fis un sourire coupable, tout en mimant une petite fille gênée.  
  
-Allez, penses-y, ce serrrra l'occasion de rencontrrrrer mes amis, qu'en penses-tu?  
  
-Ouais, c'est vrai. D'accord, je veux bien t'y accompagner.  
  
Je lui souris une dernière fois et retournai dans ma chambre. J'allais sortir dans un bar pour la première fois de ma vie. Je sais que ce n'était peut-être pas une chose que je voulais expérimenter si rapidement, mais je connaissais plein de filles de mon âge qui y était déjà allé, et ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Bon, mes parents ne seraient certainement pas d'accord avec moi, mais il fallait bien que je vive ma vie d'adolescente rebelle. De toute manière, je ne serais pas seule, j'étais avec Victor et il allait me présenter à ses amis. Depuis que j'étais arrivé, je n'avais rencontré personne d'autre. C'était bien beau s'entendre à merveille et tout, mais il y avait quand même des limites. Oui, décidément, c'était une bonne idée de sortir ce soir, ça nous ferait changer d'air. Mes pensées maintenat ordonnées, je pu reprendre mon devoir là où je l'avais laissé deux minutes au paravent.  
  
*** -On parrrt dans une heurrre. Tu serrras prrrrête? Me cria Victor au travers de la salle de bain où je prenais ma douche.  
  
-Oui, ça devrait.  
  
Je sortis et m'essuyai. J'enfilai mon peignoir et filai dans ma chambre. J'étais toujours un peu timide de me retrouver à moitié vêtu devant Victor, même s'il m'avait déjà vue en bikini. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma garde- robe et restai songeuse. Je n'avais que des shorts, des pantalons de plein air, des camisoles et des t-shirts. Rien qui soit mettable pour sortir dans un bar. Je m'assis sur mon lit et tordit mes mains anxieusement. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller voir Victor pour lui expliquer mon problème. Et j'étais en peignoir, en plus. « Vas-y Hermione, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, il t'a déjà vue bien plus découverte que cela. Vas-y, maintenant. » Je me levai d'un coup et me dirigeai résolument vers ma porte. Je l'ouvris un peu, passai ma tête et regardai vers la cuisine, il n'y était pas. J'entendis alors des pas dans la pièce d'en face : sa chambre. Je déglutit difficilement et hésitai avant de poursuivre. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire. J'allais devoir aller cogner à sa chambre. Et s'il était en train de se changer? Évidemment qu'il était en train de se changer! Il était dans sa chambre, que pouvait-il faire d'autre! Je me donnai un coup de pied mental et allai cognai à sa porte.  
  
-Victor? J'ai un petit problème.  
  
Et s'il pensait que c'était mes menstruations? Merde, je pouvais vraiment être tarte, des fois.  
  
-Hum... Enfin, c'est pas le problème que tu crois, c'est autre chose, je...  
  
-Comment sais-tu ce que je crrrrois! S'exclama moqueusement un Victor Krum souriant se tenant devant moi.  
  
La porte s'était ouverte soudainement. Je reculai précipitamment : je parlais la tête collé sur la porte, donc collée sur Victor maintenant qu'elle était disparue. Il s'était effectivement changé, il portait un jean à la mode avec une chemise bleu nuit, un style très classe qui lui allait très bien. Je rougis affreusement.  
  
-Hum... c'est que je n'ai rien à me mettre. Enfin, en venant ici je ne prévoyais pas sortir et dans les bars et tout, alors...  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ici quelque chose qui devrrrrait te convenirrrr. Suis-moi.  
  
Il se retourna et m'entraîna vers sa garde-robe. J'étais intimidé d'entrer ainsi dans sa chambre, un lieu si intime. Je promenai mon regard timidement dans la pièce. Elle était dans des tontes de brun, ce qui donnait un look africain et chaleureux. Il y avait un grand lit queen sur le mur de gauche avec une douillette brune-beige. Un tapis brun recouvrait le plancher et les murs étaient ornés de masques africains. Il ouvrit une grande penderie et en sortit un jean à taille basse foncé, stretch, jambes évasées, une blouse noir qui s'agrafait à l'avant et des sandales noirs à talons hauts. Je restai bouche-bée. Que faisait-il avec tous ses vêtements féminins? Il me fit un sourire et me donna le linge.  
  
-Euh... merci, fis-je, n'insistant pas sur le point bizarre de la situation.  
  
-Tu n'as qu'à aller te changer dans la salle de bain, cette porte s'y rend directement.  
  
J'entrai dans la salle de bain et refermai la porte derrière moi. Je doutais fortement que ce soit à ma taille, comment aurait-il pu savoir? J'enfilai les pantalons et la blouse. Il avait su. Tout me convenait parfaitement, s'en était presque inquiétant. Je me regardai dans la glace et comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire. J'avais effectivement l'air de 18 ans. La blouse faisait ressortir mes formes, jusqu'alors presque continuellement caché par mes camisoles et mes chandails amples. Elle était décolletée et on pouvait apercevoir le début de ma poitrine. Les jeans se moulaient à mes jambes parfaitement. Même les souliers m'allaient. Je sortis de la salle de bain et me tint debout devant Victor, qui s'était assis sur le lit pour m'attendre. Il me regarda d'un air satisfait. J'étais mal à l'aise, il me dévorait littéralement des yeux. Pour mettre fin à ce regard, je tournai sur moi-même, tout de même satisfaite résultat. J'avais beau être timide sur ce point, c'est toujours plaisant de se faire regarder. Quand j'eus fini mon petit tour, il leva un bras et m'effleura la taille.  
  
-Tu es parrrfaite, me dit-il dans un souffle.  
  
Je fus troublée par ce soudain changement chez lui. Il n'avait jamais agit avec moi de la sorte.  
  
-Apprrrroche.  
  
Il s'était levé et m'attirait maintenant vers lui en me prenant par la taille. Je m'approchai craintivement, ne sachant trop ses intentions. Il leva sa baguette. Je me crispai et fermai les yeux redoutant ce qu'il allait faire. Il prononça une formule et mes cheveux s'attachèrent savamment, me dégageant le cou et laissant quelques mèches encadrant mon visage.  
  
-Voilà, tu es magnifique, me dit-il d'un ton tout à fait amical à présent. Nous pouvons y aller.  
  
***  
  
Le bar était bruyant et rempli de moldus. La musique était violente et agressive. C'était du Ramnstein, un cd que j'avais pu entendre chez Victor au paravent. Nous étions entrés sans problème et Victor avait maintenant l'air de savoir parfaitement où aller. Il me tenait par la main pour ne pas me perdre dans cette foule et nous nous dirigions vers le fond de la salle. Il y avait une porte dissimuler derrière un paravent. Victor l'ouvrit et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une petite pièce qui semblait être la conciergerie. Il posa sa baguette sur le sixième seaux et prononça un mot de passe que je ne pu entendre. À ma grand surprise, une trappe apparut sur le sol. Victor l'ouvrit et s'y glissa le premier. Le trou était faiblement éclairé et laissait entrevoir un escalier puis un couloir. Je jetai un regard derrière moi. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de descendre je-ne-sais-où avec un Victor qui semblait bien différent ce soir. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de battre plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé. Victor émit un grognement d'impatience et je descendis finalement l'escalier de la trappe. Dès que je mis le pied à terre, Victor m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna à droite. Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'au fond du couloir et Victor s'arrêta devant une porte noire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il se retourna vers moi et je reculai d'un pas. Il avait un regard dur et sérieux. Décidément, il n'était pas normal.  
  
-Herrrmione, je sais que tu es trrrès intelligente et maturrre pourrr ton âge. Tu ferrras donc ce que je te dis. En entrrrant dans cette pièce, pas un mot, c'est moi qui parrrle. Contente-toi de fairrre la belle. C'est notrre avenirrr qui est en jeu ici.  
  
Je le regardai bouche-bée. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Que se passait-il, pourquoi parlait-il de « notre » avenir? Il remarqua mon regard semi- interrogateur, semi-effrayé. J'amorçai un pas vers l'arrière, mais une main m'agrippa au bras.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Herrrmione, tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser?  
  
-Attends, tu me parles de m'amuser? Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes et ce que nous allons faire.  
  
Je commençais à m'énerver sérieusement. Il avait été malin. Je ne pouvais plus m'enfuir maintenant, il me tenait fermement.  
  
-Allons Herrrmione, je suis avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Je croisai son regard et je sus que je ne devais pas me trahir. Je ferai la bonne petite fille pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et dès que j'en aurai la chance, je m'enfuirai. J'hochai donc la tête, incapable de parler.  
  
Il cogna deux coups et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit laissant échapper le même genre de musique que le bar d'en haut. Un homme massif se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il nous regarda successivement.  
  
-C'est qui elle? Demanda-t-il à Victor en me pointant du doigt.  
  
-Elle est avec moi, t'inquiètes. Elle vient d'Angleterrrrre.  
  
Il s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer dans une pièce disposée à la façon d'un bar sorcier. Il y avait environ une cinquantaine de personnes assis autour des tables et au comptoir du bar. Victor m'entraîna vers le comptoir et commanda un verre.  
  
-Un whisky pourrr moi et.... Tu veux quoi, Herrrrmione?  
  
-Oh heu... rien, merci, fis-je timidement.  
  
-Allons, ça te détendrrras. La même chose pourrr elle, dit-il à l'adresse du barman.  
  
Je jetai un coup d'œil à la ronde et remarquai qu'il n'y avait pratiquement pas de sorcière. En fait, je n'en remarquai que quatre qui se tenaient tranquilles au côté de leur mari ou de leur petit-ami. J'étais de moins en moins rassurée. Le barman déposa nos verres devant nous et Victor lui remis l'argent. Nous prîmes nos verres respectifs et Victor se tourna vers moi.  
  
- À nous, dit-il en levant son verre.  
  
Je cognai mon verre contre le sien avec un sourire crispé sur le visage. C'était le mieux que je pouvais faire pour l'instant. Je pris une gorgée et m'étouffai immédiatement. C'était réellement fort. Victor rit un moment en me donnant quelques tapes dans le dos.  
  
-C'est bon, hein?  
  
-Très....bon....réussis-je à répondre.  
  
Je pus enfin me calmer et décidai d'attendre un peu avant de recommencer l'expérience.  
  
-Ah Victor! Enfin, tu arrives....  
  
Un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans venait de se matérialiser (façon de parler, il n'avait pas transplané, cbr) au côté de Victor.  
  
Il tourna son regard vers moi et sourit.  
  
-Et en bonne compagnie, on dirait. On peut lui faire confiance? Demanda-t- il plus sérieux.  
  
-Bien surrr. Elle est belle, mais aussi assez intelligente.  
  
Je n'en revenais pas. J'ouvris ma bouche d'indignation. On parlait de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ou pire, comme d'un objet. Je tentai tant bien que mal de cacher mon indignation en prenant une autre gorgé de whisky. Je ne tenais pas à attirer d'avantage l'attention sur moi, déjà que le nouveau venu ne cessait de me reluquer. J'avais tout de même remarqué qu'il n'avait pas d'accent. Il était donc parfaitement Anglais. C'était tout de même spéciale. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais la plupart des conversations étaient en anglais dans la salle. La plupart du temps un puissant accent Bulgare déformait les mots, mais il y avait également des sorciers parlant parfaitement anglais. Je pris une gorgée de whisky. J'étais totalement perdue, où étais-je? Une autre gorgé pour calmer mon angoisse. C'était pas si mal, finalement, le whisky. On s'y habitue. Une gorgée et fini. Je déposai le verre vide sur le comptoir. Victor se retourna vers moi et regarda mon verre.  
  
-Tu vois bien que c'était bon. Hé Crrrristophe, deux autrrrres whisky.  
  
Les verres atterrirent devant moi peu de temps après. Je pris immédiatement le mien et en bu deux gorgés.  
  
-Hé doucement la belle, c'est pas de l'eau, me lança moqueusement l'inconnu.  
  
Il se relança dans une discussion avec Victor que je n'avais aucune envie de suivre. Je me mis à le détailler : grand blond aux yeux bleu, le teint pâle et l'air aristocratique. Tiens, il me faisait penser à quelqu'un celui-là. On dirait un Draco Malefoy avec cinq ans de plus, en plus mignon et plus viril. Je pris une autre gorgé. La tête commençais à me tournée. Je finis mon verre et m'assieds sur le tabouret, manquant de tomber à côté. Victor se retourna et, avec ses réflexes d'attrapeur, me soutint juste à temps.  
  
-Oh la, Herrrmione, déjà fini ton deuxième verrrres? Tu en veux un autrrre?  
  
-Non, merci, je crois que ... j'en ai eu assez pour l'instant.  
  
Mes idées se mirent à vagabonder pendant que mon regard se perdait dans la salle. Je n'avais jamais vraiment bu d'alcool et surtout pas du fort. J'avais dû engloutir mes deux verres en 15 minutes et je n'étais pas bien grosse, ce qui faisait un mélange plutôt explosif. Dans quelques temps les effets se feraient totalement sentir. Tout à coup, un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille.  
  
-Herrrmione, tu veux bien nous accompagner à cette table, il y a des gens que je voudrrrrais te prrrrésenter.  
  
Je descendis du tabouret en espérant qu'il me lâcherait, mais peine perdue, il laissa son bras ainsi jusqu'à la table en question qui se situait au fond complètement, à l'abri des regards. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué moi-même. Cinq jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années y étaient assis et semblait discuté énergiquement. Dès qu'ils nous remarquèrent nous fûmes accueillis bruyamment.  
  
-Hé Krrrum! Amène-toi.  
  
-Ça va, l'attrrrrapeur?  
  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu nous amènes là, le tombeur? Demanda un garçon aux cheveux bruns mi-longs en me regardant d'un air apréciateur.  
  
Je fronçai les sourcils, peu heureuse de me faire désigner ainsi. Victor remarqua ma crispation et resserra son emprise sur ma taille. Il se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :  
  
-Souviens-toi, je parrrle, tu regarrrdes.  
  
Je tentai de ne pas montrer mon indignation, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. J'acquiéssai légèrement et m'assis sur la chaise que l'inconnu du début m'avait apporté.  
  
-Hé, tout prrrès de moi, la beauté! S'exclama le garçon brun qui m'avait si bien accueilli.  
  
Il me pinça une cuisse. Je sursautai et me déplaçai instinctivement vers Victor. Tous ceux assis autour de la table s'esclaffèrent devant ma réaction. Un des gars commanda des whisky pour tout le monde et la conversation s'installa.  
  
-Les garrrs, je vous prrrésente Herrrmione, c'est une amie d'Angleterrre.  
  
Victor me les nomma un à un mais je ne pu en retenir la moitié, vu mon état. Je savais que celui que m'avais pincé s'appelait Vlad, mais les autres... Ils commencèrent à parler ce qu'il semblait être de la politique et je décrochai rapidement de leur conversation. Je n'écoutais pas trop et buvait tranquillement mon whisky. Mes pensées devenaient de moins en moins cohérentes et ce fut quand je me levai pour aller au toilette que je vis l'ampleur de mon état. J'étais totalement bourrée mais je tentai de me tenir droite et naturelle.  
  
-Hé Victor, pourrais-tu me dire où sont les toilettes?  
  
-Juste au fond à drrroite.  
  
Je partis en chancelant mais en tentant tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître de mon état d'ébriété.  
  
Si elle était restée à proximité elle aurait pu entendre :  
  
-Hé les garrrrs, cette fille est juste à point!  
  
-Ouais, t'imagine, on peut fairrrre d'elle ce qu'on veut.  
  
-J'vais au toilette...  
  
***********  
  
Un peu de suspense, cbr! Vous avez aimé? Alors ... une petite reviews p-t? Donc... dans le prochain chap, si tout va comme je penses, ça devrait tomber R, alors attention âmes sensibles. Chow Cricket 


	5. Manipulation

Salut tlm, je vous avais dis que ce chapitre serait probablement R, mais finalement, j'ai décidé de changer d'idée et de rendre mon histoire moins lourde et sombre. Enfin, pour ce chapitre. Si vous vous y opposer et que vous voulez que je revienne à ma première idée (de faire une fic plus dark), faites-moi le savoir, j'ajusterai le prochain chapitre en fonction de vos suggestions.  
  
Merci beaucoup à Laloue, Mondigus,  
  
Un petit mot pour Usul si tu continus à lire ma fic : Je suis désolé que ça ne se dirige pas sur un cap qui te plaît. Si tu as des suggestions ou autre, je suis vraiment ouverte à tous. Ce chapitre est définitivement sur un cap qui pourrait ne pas te plaire (si je comprends bien ta review), tk, si j'ai mal interprété ou autre, fais-moi le savoir. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles!  
  
Disclaimer : tout à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Déchirement  
  
Si elle était restée à proximité elle aurait pu entendre :  
  
-Hé les garrrrs, cette fille est juste à point!  
  
-Ouais, t'imagine, on peut fairrrre d'elle ce qu'on veut.  
  
-J'vais au toilette...  
  
***  
  
En arrivant devant la porte de la salle de bain je m'appuyai légèrement sur le mur. Un léger étourdissement m'avait fait manquer de tomber. Je pris une grand respiration pour aérer mon cerveau embrumé par l'alcool et poussai la porte des toilettes. Quand j'eus terminé de faire le point, (NA : Inside avec mes amies, mais vous trouvez pas que quand vous allez aux toilettes et que vous êtes un peu chaud(es) vous faites le point, dans le sens que vous vous dites à quel point vous êtes chaud(es), si vous vous amusez, etc... tk, simple observation personnelle. De retour à l'histoire.) je lavai mes mains en m'envoyai une bonne dose d'eau dans la figure pour me ressaisir et tenté de me déssoualer un peu. Lorsque je relevai la tête pour regardai dans le miroir, je cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque. Mon voisin de table se tenait derrière moi et me souriait amicalement.  
  
-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, m'exclamai-je en riant, une main sur le cœur.  
  
-Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention.  
  
Il fit un pas vers moi de sorte qu'il ne restait à peine un mètre entre lui et moi. Je me retournai et m'appuyai sur le comptoir.  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la toilette des dames? Demandai-je malicieusement.  
  
Il me faisait rire et je le trouvai bien mignon avec ses cheveux qui lui retombait devant le visage. Ma main glissa sur le comptoir et je manquai de tomber pour la énième fois ce soir-là. Il me retint immédiatement alors que je riais de ma maladresse.  
  
-Hop là! Un peu plus tu te rrramassais sur le carrreau.  
  
Je partis à rire de plus belle. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais ce l'était pour moi. Je crois que c'était la situation : j'étais dans une toilette des dames avec un gars que je ne connaissais pratiquement pas qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi.  
  
-Tu sais...habituellement je .... je ne suis pas comme ça... dis-je d'une manière saccadée, embrumée par l'alcool.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas. Victorrr m'a dit que tu étais trrrès intelligente, me répondit Vlad, je venais de me souvenir de son nom, en replaçant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.  
  
-C'est vrai? ...Il t'a dit ça? Demandai-je, incertaine.  
  
Il était grand et se tenait maintenant devant moi, me regardant en baissant son visage.  
  
-Hé, je t'arrive au menton, remarquai-je alors.  
  
-Tu veux grrrandir un peu?  
  
-Pourquoi pas?  
  
Et avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte, il me soulevait par la taille et m'asseyait sur le comptoir.  
  
-Oh ! m'exclamai-je.  
  
J'étais maintenant à la hauteur de son nez. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de moi de sorte que son visage était maintenant à la hauteur du mien et terriblement près.  
  
-Tu es trrrès belle Herrrmione, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je souriai au compliment et ne bougeai pas quand il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser. C'était doux et mouillé. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui m'arrivais, mais je me laissais faire, ne sachant pas si c'était bien ou mal. En fait, je m'en balançais. J'étais bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Vlad rétrécit la distance entre nos corps en se glissant entre mes jambes, s'appuyant ainsi sur le comptoir. Ses mains pressaient ma taille sur son bas ventre et c'est lorsque je sentis son membre dur que je réalisai ce qui était en train de se passer. Cela me fit l'effet d'une douche froide et je reculai subitement ma tête ouvrant les yeux avec horreur.  
  
-Écoute, je crois que les autres vont s'inquiéter, on devrait retourner dans la salle, dis-je en tentant de me dégager de son étreinte.  
  
-Non, ne t'inquiète... pas, je suis.... cerrrtain qu'ils ne... s'inquiètent pas, me répondit-il, entrecoupant ses paroles de baisers dans mon cou.  
  
Je tentai de le repousser avec plus de force.  
  
-Tu n'en sais rien alors allons-y avant qu'ils viennent voir ce qu'il ce passe.  
  
Je commençais à paniquer et cela transparaissait dans ma voix. Il cessa automatiquement les baisers, sans pour autant s'écarter. Il me regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.  
  
-Ils se doutent déjà de ce que l'on fait...  
  
-QUOI???  
  
Je ne comprenais plus rien. Comment ça, ils savaient ce que l'on faisait? C'était quoi ces histoires? Je n'avais qu'une envie, sortir d'ici au plus vite.  
  
-Maintenant pousse-toi, je veux sortir.  
  
Ma voix était de moins en moins assuré. Je tentai vainement de le pousser sur le côté, mais la position dans laquelle je me trouvais me désavantageait. Mes jambes n'étaient plus d'aucune utilités étant écartées et lui se tenant entre elles. Il me restait mes bras et ma tête. Je levai immédiatement ma main droite pour le frapper au visage, m'appuyant sur celle de gauche pour de pas perdre l'équilibre. Malheureusement, ses réflexes étaient rapides et j'étais alourdis par l'alcool. Il attrapa sans mal ma main, saisit celle de gauche et les tint derrière mon dos d'une seule de ses grandes mains, me laissant ainsi offerte à lui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Herrrmione, tu semblais apprécier il n'y a pas deux minutes, me lança-t-il alors qu'il essayait de m'embrasser de nouveau tandis que je tournais la tête dans tout les sens pour l'en empêcher.  
  
-Si tu ne me lâche pas, je vais crier, dis-je calmement, redevenant peu à peu rationnel.  
  
Il parut décontenancé pendant quelques secondes et j'en profitai pour lui donner un coup de ma paume de main sur son nez. Il poussa un cri de surprise et plaqua ses mains sur son nez en reculant, il ne devait pas s'attendre à de la défense moldue. J'en profitai pour sauter du comptoir et courir jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvris immédiatement. Sans perdre de temps, je couru vers la porte de sortie du bar sans me soucier des visages qui se tournaient vers moi. Je devais effectivement avoir l'air bizarre, mais je m'en foutais un peu, tout ce que je voulais, c'était sortir d'ici au plus vite. J'atteignis enfin la porte et sortis. Je me retrouvai dans le couloir et me précipitai vers l'escalier. Mais quel escalier? Il n'y avait rien, seulement le couloir sombre et humide. Je me mis à tourner sur moi-même, cherchant frénétiquement un indice de ce que je devais faire pour faire apparaître ce maudit escalier. Je sortis ma baguette que j'avais cacher dans la ganse de ma sandale et qui était dissimulée sous mon pantalon. Je commençais à peine à taper sur le mur du couloir que la porte du bar s'ouvrit. 


	6. De la douleur pour du plaisir

Salut tlm!!! Hé oui, c'est enfin de nouveau chapitre!!! Et j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer qu'il est R. (enfin!?) J'espère que vous allez aimer! Bonne lecture.  
  
Merci à neigine, lune de cristal, odiss et cheyna!!!  
  
Pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas la tournure d'attitude de Victor, : ( désolé, je crois que vous ne l'aimerai pas plus!! Mais je vous le redis, ce n'est pas une fic pleine d'amour et d'amitié! C'est plus dark et il y aura pire à venir.  
  
BONNE LECTURE!!!  
  
Chapitre 6 : De la douleur pour du plaisir  
  
Je commençais à peine à taper sur le mur du couloir que la porte du bar s'ouvrit. Je suspendis mon geste et mon cœur se glaça. *** Je ne parvenais pas à distinguer nettement la forme qui s'avançait vers moi, mais sa démarche n'aurait pu tromper personne. Victor venait vers moi tranquillement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Herrrrmione?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, ce serait peut-être à toi de me le dire.  
  
Ma voix était quasi hystérique. Il me demandait à moi ce qui se passait. Il se tenait maintenant devant moi. Je reculai craintivement jusqu'à buter contre le mur.  
  
-Mais voyons Herrrrmione, je te vois sortirrrr en courrrant des toilettes et mon ami Vlad qui te suit avec le nez en sang.  
  
-Alors demande à ton « copain » de t'expliquer. Moi je m'en vais d'ici et je ne veux plus y revenir.  
  
J'étais au bord des larmes. Tout était confus. Comment cela avait-il pu m'arriver à moi? Mes lèvres tremblaient et mes yeux s'étaient remplis d'eau. Je me sentais stupide et coupable de ce qui m'était arrivée. Je glissai contre le mur et entourai mes genoux de mes bras, déposant mon front sur ceux-ci. J'entendis Victor s'accroupir devant moi et je sentis sa main se poser sur mon bras. Je me rétractai et il l'enleva immédiatement, comprenant son erreur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes pour te mettrrre dans un tel état? Me demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
Je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler. Je l'avais quand même cherché, tout ça. Mes pensées avaient de la difficulté à s'ordonner. J'essuyai rageusement mes yeux et me levai d'un coup, faisant sursauter Victor qui se leva lui aussi.  
  
-Ton ami n'est qu'un salaud, voilà tout! Crachai-je furieusement.  
  
Victor me regarda, surpris par mon ton haineux.  
  
-Tu veux parrrtirrr? Me demanda-t-il.  
  
Je le regardai. J'étais soudain très las et je n'avais qu'une envie, partir le plus loin possible de cet affreux endroit. Je hochai la tête et me blottis contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et fit apparaître l'escalier en tapotant six fois une pierre. Le retour à l'appartement fut pour moi comme dans un rêve. J'étais encore saoule et Victor me soutenait à moitié, m'empêchant de m'écrouler. L'adrénaline m'avait vidée et l'alcool avait deux fois plus d'effet sur moi. Rendu à l'appartement il me déposa sur mon lit. Il retira doucement mes sandales et pris ma baguette à laquelle je m'accrochais encore fermement, malgré mon état. Il la déposa sur la table de chevet et entrepris de dégrafer ma blouse. Dès que je compris ce qu'il faisait, je m'écartai vivement et me recroquevillai sur le lit. Il me regarda surpris.  
  
-Tu ne veux pas te mettrrrre en pyjamas?  
  
Voyant que je ne répondais pas et que je ne le laisserais pas m'approcher, il se leva et fit un pas vers la porte. Au moment où il allait la passer, je me décidai à lui dire.  
  
-Il m'a embrassé.  
  
Ma voix était faible et me paraissait lointaine. Je vis Victor se retourner lentement et me regarder sans bouger, de peur que je ne parle plus.  
  
-Et je n'ai rien fait, continuai-je d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Victor se déplaça et vint s'asseoir sur le lit où j'étais maintenant couché sur le côté, en petite boule.  
  
-Et puis quand j'ai voulu le faire cesser, il m'a retenu. J'ai eu tellement peur, dis-je en éclatant en sanglot.  
  
La honte était une douleur vive et bien présente, contrairement à ma voix et au reste de mon corps. C'était la seule chose que je ressentais et dont j'étais pleinement consciente. Je sentis Victor se coucher contre mon dos et passer un bras autour de ma taille, s'emboîtant à moi.  
  
-Shhh... shhh... je suis là, chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille tandis qu'il me berçait.  
  
Je m'agrippai à son bras et peu à peu mes larmes disparurent. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou et j'étais bien. Peu à peu je sombrai dans le sommeil, mais quand je le sentis se soulever pour partir, je retins son bras.  
  
-Ne me laisse pas seule, murmurai-je aux confins du sommeil.  
  
Dès que je sus qu'il allait rester, je m'endormis, me sentant en confiance.  
  
*** (un peu plus et j'arrêtais le chapitre ici :p)  
  
La première chose que je sentis en me réveillant fut ma tête. En fait, j'aurais pu parier qu'elle faisait tout pour que je m'aperçoive de sa présence tant elle me faisait mal. Elle semblait peser des tonnes et le simple fait de la soulever de l'oreiller semblait tenir de l'exploit. Je décidai donc de ne pas bouger, espérant que la douleur s'estompe d'elle- même. Mon esprit encore embrumé mis un moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'un inconnu se trouvait dans mon lit. Je me redressai immédiatement et le cri que je poussai aurait pu faire peur à un sourd. L'inconnu se leva d'un coup et sortit sa baguette magique, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui en position d'attaque. Je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche quand je reconnus un Victor ébouriffé et complètement réveillé à présent. Il se tourna vers moi avec une mine inquiète.  
  
-Ca va, Herrrrmione? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?  
  
-Euh... oui, ça va... Désolé de t'avoir réveiller aussi brusquement, bredouillai-je.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as fait crrrrier ainsi?  
  
-Euuuhh... toi?  
  
-Moi?  
  
Il regarda où il se trouvait et compris immédiatement. Je le regardais craintivement craignant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il éclata littéralement de rire et je voulu l'imiter, mais ma tête me rappela à l'ordre en m'envoyant une décharge de douleur.  
  
-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé ainsi, dis-je avec un sourire coupable, tout en tenant ma tête. Tu peux imaginer ma surprise de te voir dans mon lit!  
  
Il cessa immédiatement de rire et se tourna vers moi avec un air grave.  
  
-Tu ne te souviens pas pourrrrquoi je suis là?  
  
-Euuuh....  
  
Je n'avais pas songé à la question. En effet, pourquoi était-il là, qu'avais-je fait hier? Je me forçai à me rappeler ma soirée. Tout me revint en flash : le bar, le bruit, le whisky, les toilettes, des baisers et des mains qui m'empêche de bouger, ma douleur.  
  
-Oh mon dieu, murmurai-je en ouvrant les yeux.  
  
Je me recouchai sur le dos, les yeux au plafond. Ma tête me faisait toujours mal et une douleur au niveau du ventre s'ajouta. Je savais que c'était mon état psychologique qui se ressentait dans mon ventre, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper quand les images d'hier se firent plus forte. J'entendis Victor se lever et partir alors que je me tournais sur le côté, comme pour me protéger. Il revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard avec une fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre.  
  
-Tiens, bois ça. Ton mal de tête disparrrraîtrrra immédiatement.  
  
Il s'accroupit au côté du lit où se situait ma tête et me donna la fiole. Je l'engloutis d'un coup, sentant le liquide se répandre en moi et immédiatement ma tête se calma et redevint normale. Je lui redonnai la fiole avec un sourire de remerciement. Mes yeux retombèrent dans le vide et mes pensées se remirent en mode « nuit dernière ». Voyant que je n'allais pas me lever, j'entendis Victor soupirer et se lever. Alors que je croyais qu'il partait, il s'exclama :  
  
-Allez, debout grrrande parresseuse! Tu ne vas pas te morrrfondrre ainsi toute la jourrrnée? Je comprrrends que tu as vécu quelque chose de difficile la nuit derrrnièrrre, mais ce n'est pas une rrraison pourrrr s'apitoyer surrr son sorrt, tu comprrends?  
  
Je le regardai, complètement étonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait parfaitement raison, je ne devais pas me laisser abattre. C'était passé, j'avais réussi à m'en sortir, passons à autre chose. Je lui souris et me levai.  
  
-Tu as parfaitement raison, je dois me ressaisir.  
  
-Bon, quelle bonne attitude. Allez, viens, allons dîner dans un charrrmant petit restaurant au coin de la rue.  
  
Il sortit et j'allai prendre une douche et m'habillai légèrement d'un pantalon de toile beige et d'un polo bleu et blanc. Il était déjà 14h30 lorsque nous sortîmes de l'appartement. Le repas au restaurant passa relativement vite et Victor décida de m'emmener magasiner.  
  
-Toutes les filles le disent : le magasinage, c'est une thérrrrapie, m'avait-il dit alors que l'on passait les portes d'une boutique.  
  
Et il avait raison. Pour l'après-midi, je pus m'évader complètement et m'amuser comme une petite folle. Victor fut généreux et me paya presque la moitié des fringues que j'achetai. Lui-même succomba à la thérapie et s'acheta quelques morceaux.  
  
Il était environ 19h30 quand nous rentrâmes enfin à l'appartement, plein de paquets et vidés de notre énergie. J'allai porter mes paquets dans ma chambre alors qu'il faisait de même. Lorsque je sortis enfin de ma chambre, (j'avais pris le temps de ranger toutes mes nouvelles trouvailles) j'entendis le bain couler et vis Victor accroupit au côté, versant une mousse quelconque. Il se retourna dès qu'il m'entendit approcher.  
  
-J'ai pensé qu'un bain pourrait te détendre un peu.  
  
-Je te remercie, c'est vraiment très galant de ta part, dis-je en m'avançant jusqu'à lui.  
  
Il se leva et me fit face. Il me souriait légèrement mais son regard le trompait. Ses yeux étaient grave et pénétrant tandis qu'il me regardait dans les yeux. Lentement, comme dans un film américain à l'eau de rose, il s'avança et baisa mes lèvres timidement. Il se recula aussi lentement qu'il s'était approché, comme pour voir ma réaction. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce et le regardais toujours dans les yeux. Prenant mon mutisme pour un oui, il se pencha de nouveau et cette fois-ci, prolongea le baiser. Le trouvant doux et tendre, je répondis au baiser timidement. Sa langue se fraya un passage entre mes dents et vint timidement titiller la mienne, l'invitant à une danse langoureuse. Ce baiser était délicieusement érotique, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Je me reprochai instinctivement de lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il passait les siennes autour de ma taille. Ses mains glissèrent sous mon chandail et je pus sentir le contact de ses mains chaudes contre mon dos. Sa bouche quitta la mienne et descendit le long de mon cou. C'était tout simplement sublime. Mon corps tout entier se réchauffait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pousser des soupirs d'aises. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mon dos, faisant ainsi monter mon chandail jusqu'à dévoiler mon ventre. Ses lèvres avaient repris les miennes, les mordillant, s'amusant avec elles. Je baissai les bras jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son t-shirt et le remontai vers le haut, le lui retirant. Je le jetai plus loin et repris notre baiser interrompu. Il fit de même avec moi, envoyant valser mon polo quelque part derrière lui. Ses baisers descendirent vers ma poitrine encore cachée par mon soutien-gorge. Je ne pus m'empêcher de presser sa tête contre moi. Il se mis à genou devant moi et déboutonna mon pantalon qui glissa sur mes jambes, me dévoilant presque nue. Il poussa le pantalon plus loin et se releva. Je compris qu'il voulait que je fasse de même avec lui et je m'exécutai en lui enlevant son pantalon sans toutefois m'agenouiller. Il me reprit par la taille et me colla à lui. Je sentais sa peau contre la mienne, si intimement collé. Instinctivement, mes hanches se collèrent à lui et je pus sentir son excitation. Il soupira quand mon corps toucha cette partie plutôt sensible. Alors qu'une de ses mains me tenait contre lui, son autre main détachait habilement l'agrafe de ma brassière. Il me la retira doucement, laissant les bretelles glisser contre mes bras, me faisant frissonner. Au lieu de m'entraîner vers le bain, il me poussa vers sa chambre tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Il me fit basculer sur le lit et descendit ses lèvres vers mes seins, mon ventre et finalement retira ma petite culotte. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations me poussaient au plaisir pur et simple. Mes pensées étaient entièrement concentrées vers la quête du plaisir nouveau. Lorsque Victor glissa un doigt dans mon intimité, titillant mon clitoris, je cambrai instinctivement les reins, sentant une nouvelle sensation m'assaillir. Il remonta vers moi et je sentis son érection contre ma cuisse. Il me regarda dans les yeux, cherchant mon approbation. Pour toute réponse je l'embrassai, retirant son boxer, et il pénétra en moi doucement. La douleur du déchirement ne fut rien à comparer le plaisir qui montait en moi à chaque fois qu'il bougeait les reins, vite ou lentement, selon son plaisir. Je me sentais totalement à sa merci, mon plaisir si dépendant du sien. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses reins lui permettant de pénétrer plus profondément. Son souffle faisait écho à mes gémissements de plus en plus fort. Ses coups devinrent plus brusques et saccadés, m'amenant aux portes de la jouissance. Il accéléra et notre jouissance s'unit dans un cri. Il s'affala sur moi le souffle court, mêlant sa sueur à la mienne. Il se retira lentement et se coucha à mes côtés, nous enveloppant des draps. Je me blottis contre lui et m'endormis, maintenant vidé entièrement de mon énergie.  
  
Dans le bain, la mousse commençait à disparaître.  
  
*** Un jeune homme en boxeur se dirige vers un téléphone.  
  
-Hé Vlad!  
  
-...  
  
-Merrrde, mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui fairrre hierrr?  
  
-...  
  
-Un peu plus et elle m'échappait.  
  
-...  
  
-Oui. Tout devrrait bien aller malgrrré ta gaffe. Je la tiens, maintenant.  
  
-...  
  
-Délicieuse. Bon je te laisse, je vais rrrejoindre la belle.  
  
Clic. ***** Ça vous a plu? J'ai eu un peu de difficulté à écrire ce chapitre. Je ne savais pas trop comment amener tout ça, mais bon, ca donne ce que ça donne. C'est pour ça qu'il a été un peu plus long à venir... dsl! Bon ben un tit commentaire serait apprécié :) Réview????  
  
CrickSha 


	7. Trahison

Salut tlm!! J'ai l'impression que ça m'a pris des mois à faire ce chapitre. Ce n,est pas que je ne sois pas inspiré, mais... j'en sais rien, je ne savais pas trop comment vous présenter la situation et tout... Enfin, je vous laisse jugé! Je le trouve spéciale et je ne l'ai pas travaillé tant que ça pour vous l'envoyer le plus vite possible... tk, Bonne Lecture...  
  
Ah oui, je suis vraiment contente de toutes les reviews que je reçois et c'est très motivant. Pour une des premières fois, je vais répondre personnellement à chacun de vous!! (twwo et ff.net en même temps)  
  
Laloue : Héhé, fidèle au poste!! C'est vraiment géniale d'avoir de tes nouvelles à chaque chapitre!!! Merci! (Vous devriez tous prendre exemple sur elle :p)  
  
Lady Radcliffe : Je suis très contente de voir que tu apprécies!! C'est génial de recevoir des reviews comme ça! Merci!  
  
Moonfree : tout d'abord, tu es toute pardonnée. Ensuite, merci d'y avoir pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir à recevoir!!  
  
Couzi : merci pour ta review, heureuse que ma fic ait de l'influence sur ta perception de Victor :p  
  
Milou : Salut, pour la Belle, c'est Hermione... dsl, ce n'était pas vraiment claire!! Et Vlad, tu verras plus tard, ca fait partis de l'intrigue :p  
  
Florence : Merci doublement pour ta review (je l'ai reçu deux fois) :p  
  
Geen : Merci de m'avoir avertit du prob... j'm'en serais jamais rendu compte :p  
  
Crépuscule : Marant comme reviews!!! J'aime bien le mot, je pourrais l'intégré à la fic dans le prochain chap... hum... !!!  
  
Lune de Cristal : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'aime bien voir ce que le monde pense vraiment , ce qu'ils veulent voir!!! Merci!!!  
  
Neigine : Merci!!! Et pour ta fic, faudrait ce que tu me dise où sa bloque pour ta fic! Écrit moi sur mon email, je te répondrai!!  
  
Sir Integra Helsing : C'est vrai qu'il est méchant Victor, mais tu n'as encore rien vu!!! :P Merci!!  
  
Hermione 22 : Merci !!! quoi dire de plus!!!  
  
Disclaimer : Une des fois que j'y pense :p Tout à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapitre 7 : Trahison  
  
Mon réveil fut légèrement plus joyeux que la veille. Je me sentais totalement reposée et la douceur du lit me gardait dans une torpeur délicieuse. Je m'étirai en poussant un grognement de satisfaction sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas briser le rêve dans lequel j'étais. Je sentais les draps contre mon corps nu et cela fit revenir la pensée de ma soirée d'hier, unn léger sourire flotta sur mes lèvres. Tout à coup, mon cœur fit un bon monumentale. Je me redressai d'un coup, l'angoisse grandissant dans mon ventre. J'entendis un grognement à mes côtés et Victor se tourna vers moi les yeux encore embrumés par la fatigue.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Herrrrm'?  
  
-Hier... Oh mon dieu!  
  
Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air affolé car Victor s'assit immédiatement et me regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Tu regrrrettes, c'est ça?  
  
Je secouai la tête, écoutant à peine ce qu'il me disait.¸ Quelle idiote j'étais! J'avais fait l'amour sans protection et sans contraceptif. Je devais absolument aller me procurer la pilule du lendemain, sans quoi les conséquences seraient néfastes. Je bondis du lit en me couvrant de la couverte, étant encore trop pudique pour courir nue jusqu'à ma propre chambre. Victor se leva immédiatement pour me rattraper avant que je n'aie pu atteindre la porte de sa chambre. Il m'attrapa par le bras et me força à me tourner vers lui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as, pourrrr l'amourrrr de Dieu, Herrrmione!  
  
Je le regardai, sentant mes yeux se remplirent de larmes sous le poids qui s'abattait soudainement sur moi.  
  
-Je ne veux pas tomber enceinte, murmurai-je, le regard fixé sur le sol.  
  
Il y eu tout d'abord un silence puis Victor explosa littéralement de rire. Je relevai mes yeux sur lui, toutes larmes disparues, trop frustrée pour y penser. Je tentai de me dégager de sa prise, mais il resserra sa main.  
  
-C'est ça qui te met dans un tel état? Me demanda-t-il, enfin remit de sa crise de rire.  
  
J'étais trop indigné pour parler. Je ne faisais que le regarder, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte. Comment pouvait-il être aussi détaché et insouciant des conséquences de notre attitude d'hier.  
  
-Hého! C'est parce qu'on a couché ensemble, hier, tu ne te souviens pas? Aucun préservatif, ça ne sonne pas une cloche dans ta tête?  
  
-Hum... c'est vrrrai, on a couché ensemble, hier, fit-il en m'enlaçant et en tentant de m'embrasser dans le cou alors que je le repoussais, exaspérée.  
  
Je pus enfin me libérer de sa prise et sorti de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Je n'avais pas une seconde à perdre. S'il ne voulait pas m'aider, j'allais me débrouiller seule. Je couru jusqu'à ma chambre et entrepris de m'habiller. Je n'avais que ma brassière et mes pantalons de mis lorsque Victor poussa la porte avec une fiole dans la main.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demandai-je le plus froidement possible tout en cherchant une camisole.  
  
-T'aider, me répondit-il, m'en tendant une qui était sur la commode à ses côtés.  
  
Je lui arrachai des mains en grommelant un vague merci.  
  
-Tiens.  
  
Il me tendit la fiole qu'il tenait.  
  
-C'est un moyen plutôt efficace de ne pas tomber enceinte.  
  
Je le regardai, sceptique. Un moyen efficace de ne pas tomber enceinte? Et si je ne pouvais plus jamais avoir d'enfant?  
  
-Écoute, Victor, j'apprécie vraiment, mais je crois que...  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas! C'est chose courrrante chez les sorrrciers. Et puis, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas te vexer ainsi. C'est juste que je crrroyais que tu savais qu'il n'y avait aucun danger puisque c'est une potion si facile à fairrre.  
  
Je lui lançai un dernier regard avant de la lui arracher des mains et de l'engloutir. Immédiatement, je sentis la nausée. J'eus un haut-le-cœur et me précipitai vers les toilettes. Je vomis. Je savais que c'était le même effet chez les moldus, mes amies m'en avaient parlé, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter de l'avoir bu. Enfin, je faisais confiance à Victor, pourquoi m'inquiéter. Je tirai la chasse d'eau et me dirigeai vers le lavabo pour m'asperger la figure d'eau bien froide, histoire de faire passer le malaise.  
  
Ma journée se déroula principalement ainsi, entre la toilette et le salon où je m'étais installé, trop nauséeuse pour faire autre chose qu'écouter des films. Victor fut au petit soin avec moi, m'apportant de l'eau et des biscottes sèches, les seules choses qui passaient. De temps en temps, je maudissais les gars de ne jamais subir les côtés négatifs du sexe, comme ça et l'accouchement, et à chaque fois Victor me menaçait d'arrêter de m'approvisionner ou de répondre à mes moindres désirs.  
  
Le soir venu, je me sentais tellement faible que je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer me traîner jusqu'à ma chambre. Alors que je regardais avec insistance le couloir de ma chambre, Victor vint vers moi avec une autre fiole. (Il a gagné un approvisionnement à vie ou quoi?)  
  
-Bois ça, ça devrrrait de rrredonner des forrrces.  
  
Je la lui pris des mains et la bu, voulant à tout prix me refaire des forces, ne serait-ce que pour aller me coucher. Pourtant, au lieu de l'effet régénérateur auquel je m'attendais, je sentis une fatigue encore plus grand m'envahir et ma tête se fit de plus en plus lourde. Je tentai d'en demander la raison à Victor, mais j'étais tout simplement incapable de bouger ma bouche, ni aucune autre partie de mon corps. Je me sentais détaché et mes yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience, je sentis vaguement Victor me soulever dans ses bras.  
  
-Herrrmione... Rrréveille-toi...  
  
Cette voix me semblait lointaine, comme un rêve brumeux. Je me sentais lourde et faible. Un bras me tapota la joue et j'ouvris les yeux. Un Victor au contour plutôt flou était penché sur moi.  
  
-Où sommes-nous, demandai-je faiblement, mes yeux ne trouvant rien de familier.  
  
-Shut, ménage tes forces, tu en auras besoin plus tard. Tu vas maintenant revêtir cette robe noire.  
  
Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il me tendait un bout de tissus, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en saisir, mes bras étant trop lourds et maladroits. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais? Tout était confus dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement. Voyant mon regard affolé, Victor me prit dans ses bras, chuchotant des paroles qui se voulait réconfortantes, mais dont le sens m'échappait. Il me fit boire une mixture au goût sucré et mon état s'améliora un peu. Mes membres s'allégèrent, sans pour autant effacer cet effet d'engourdissement, et mes idées s'éclaircirent quelque peu. Je pus ainsi remarquer que Victor me déshabillait et qu'il m'avait déjà retiré les pantalons.  
  
-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandai-je, la bouche pâteuse.  
  
Je tentai de me débattre, mais mes membres étant encore trop lourds et tout ce que je réussis à faire fut de l'aider à retirer ma camisole. À bout de souffle, complètement exténué par cet effort surhumain vu mon état (droguée, le ventre vide), je me laissai habiller comme une poupée de chiffon. Il passa la robe par-dessus ma tête et me leva debout pour la passer complètement. Mes jambes flageolantes me supportaient à peine et Victor du me soutenir fermement pour que je ne m'effondre pas. La robe, moulante, touchait le sol et le décolleté en « V » laissait voir ma poitrine à souhait. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, la soirée d'hier, le bar, cette robe provocante. Je me rassis et regardai Victor droit dans les yeux, rassemblant toute mon énergie pour rester droite.  
  
-Maintenant, Victor, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ce passe.  
  
Le calme de ma voix ne faisait que couver ma colère. Il me regardait intensément dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait tester mon âme, sa solidité. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa violemment. Je tentai de l'esquiver, mais il me plaqua sur le lit et usa de son poids pour me retenir. Ses mains remontèrent la robe jusqu'à ma taille et il se glissa entre mes jambes, tandis que je lui criais d'arrêter. Je me débattais avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais je sentais déjà mes forces me quitter. Mes cris se transformèrent en gémissements désespérés alors qu'il tenait mes mains fermement au-dessus de ma tête. Je fermai les yeux, effrayé et épuisé. Tout devenait flou et comme dans un rêve. Je ne sentais plus le poids ni les lèvres de Victor sur moi. Trois coups frappés à une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée firent bondir Victor. Je le sentis vaguement replacer ma robe et m'aider à avaler une autre gorgé substance sucrée. Immédiatement je me sentis plus lucide. Ma première réaction fut de bondir vers la porte mais alors que je l'atteignais, elle s'ouvrait violemment et le gars qui nous avait accueillis au bar se tenait dans son encadrement.  
  
-Woah! Ne chiffonne la robe juste avant la célébration, Il en serait triste... ou peut-être fâché, me lança l'inconnu anglais.  
  
Je le regardai, complètement abasourdie. De qui parlait-il? Voldemort était ici? Il avait réussi à étendre son pouvoir ailleurs qu'en Angleterre? J'avais été bien sotte de croire qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à ce pays.  
  
-Allez, viens Herrrmione, il est temps, me susurra Victor à l'oreille alors qu'il me prenait le bras pour me conduire hors de la pièce. Je tentai de me dégager, mais il resserra sa prise et me poussa gentiment vers l'avant.  
  
-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Il te veut, il a besoin de toi.  
  
Mon cœur se serra. Quel était mon rôle dans toute cette histoire? Je n'arrivais pas à voir le bout du tunnel, à aboutir à une conclusion vraisemblable. Nous marchâmes le long d'un couloir en pierre bordé de torche. Seul le tapis rouge sang venait mettre de la couleur dans cet endroit sombre. Rouge sang... peut-être pour ne pas faire de différence justement avec le sang et le tapis. Un frisson me parcoura le dos et Victor, croyant que c'était le froid qui me faisait grelotter, m'entoura de son bras et me serra contre lui. La scène dans la pièce auparavant me revint indistinctement, comme si elle n'avait pas été réelle, bref, comme un rêve. D'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce vraiment un rêve. Tout me semblait si flou et irréel. Victor ne m'aurait jamais fait cela. Je restai tout de même froide à son approche. Il m'avait trahi. Il avait trahi ma confiance. Je me sentis complètement déchiré, mise à nu devant cette évidence. Il s'était totalement joué de moi, servi de moi. J'avais été trop naïve, bernée par sa belle attitude, son argent et son charme. La peur noua mon ventre alors que nous approchions d'une grande porte en chêne. L'inconnu anglais frappa trois coups et poussa la lourde porte. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais me tenir devant Voldemort. Mes jambes flanchèrent sous la peur et Victor du me soutenir pour entrer dans la pièce. Cette dernière était ronde et très grande avec un haut plafond. Au milieu se tenait un autel de pierre. Des torches s'étalaient le long du mur et un immense lustre centrale complétait l'éclairage. Au lieu des robes noires et des cagoules auxquels je m'attendais, ce fut des chemises et des pantalons noirs qui nous attendaient. Des hommes de 20 à 35 ans se tenaient en cercle autour de l'autel et tournèrent tous leur tête vers nous à notre entré. Victor me tenait encore fermement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un trou à la droite de la porte, où se situait probablement sa place. L'anglais se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où un autre trou l'attendait. Ma tête recommençait à tourner et je devais me tenir désespérément à la chemise de Victor pour ne pas tomber. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé depuis mon réveille, je n'avais pas remarqué que Victor était habillé exactement comme tous les autres. Il se tenait bien droit, un bras me soutenant sans pour autant y porter attention. Il regardait fixement devant, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs et un silence de plomb remplissait la pièce. Tout à coup, on frappa un coup à la porte de chêne et elle s'ouvrit. Une silhouette se tenait dans l'embrasure, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier rouge sang et d'une cape de même couleur. Le visage m'était encore caché par l'ombre, mais je retins mon souffle, m'apprêtant à voir le visage blanc et les yeux rouges, tel que Harry me les avait décrit. Il fit un pas dans la pièce et je retins une exclamation de surprise et d'horreur mêlée. Le surnommé Vlad s'avançait vers l'autel, sa cape voletant derrière lui. Il fit une pause, son regard survolant l'assemblé, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, puis commença à parler.  
  
-Mes cherrrs amis, Anlgais et Bulgare. Nous sommes rrréunis ce soir pour célébrrrrer. Pour célébrrrer notre futurrr union. Aprrrès deux ans d'attente, nous allons enfin pouvoirrr atteindrrre notrrre but fixé et tout ça grrrâce à un grrrand homme, Victorrr Krrrum.  
  
Sa voix grave et chaude se répercutait dans la salle et dans ma tête. Je tentai de m'éloigner de Victor, mais son bras et mes jambes m'empêchèrent de faire le moindre mouvement.  
  
-L'an derrrnier, il a eu la chance de parrrticiper au tourrrnoi des trrrois sorrrciers qui se tenait au collège de sorrrcellerie de Poudlard, situé en Angleterrrre, où cerrrtain d'entre vous on fait vos études. Ce fut notrrre chance et, comme vous le savez, je confiai une mission à Victor : trrrouver un candidat pouvant infiltrrré le clan de Dumbledorrre, et du même coup le cerrrcle d'amis d'Harrrry Potter, pourrr nous perrrmettrrre d'êtrre dans les faveurrrs du grrrand Lorrrd Noirrr.  
  
Une acclamation suivirent ses paroles et le silence revint.  
  
-Victorrr est un homme intelligent. Il a su sonder le terrrain et trrrrouver l'alliée dont nous avions besoin. Herrrmione Grrranger, une jeune fille de 15 ans, la plus intelligente de Poudlarrrd et magnifique de surrrcrrroît, est, selon Victorrr, notrrre meilleurre chance de nous rapprrrocher du grand Seigneurrr des Ténèbrrres.  
  
Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues sans que je m'en aperçoive. Mon cœur était brisé, trahi et lacéré. Moi, qui avait cru être aimé et désiré par le seul fait de ma personne, j'avais été trompé. Victor m'avait manipuler pour seul but de servir son fou d'ami et pour ce rapprocher de l'homme qu'elle exécrait le plus au monde, Voldemort. Je sursautai quand j'entendis « Vlad » prononcer mon nom.  
  
-C'est ce soirrr que nous prrrocéderrrrons à l'initiation d'Herrrmione.  
  
Une initiation? Mais pour quoi faire? Je n'avais aucune envie de me lier d'amitié avec eux. Il n'allait tout de même pas l'obliger à espionner Harry et Dumbledore? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Vlad se tourna vers moi et s'avança. Il tendit un bras, mais je me rétractai.  
  
-Ne me touche pas, sifflai-je, un regain d'énergie me submergeant (probablement l'adrénaline).  
  
Les rires emplirent la pièce et la peur vint effacer tout autre sentiment. Vlad me saisit violemment par le bras et m'attira à lui.  
  
-Allez, jolie jeune fille, suivez-moi, dit-il, sa bouche près de mon oreille.  
  
Il me tira jusqu'à l'autel. Je savais que même si je résistais, cela ne servirait pas à grand chose. Quand il me lâcha, je ne fis aucune tentative de m'évader, n'ayant aucune chance contre une trentaine de gars en pleine santé, contrairement à moi. Je tentai donc d'utiliser la parole, moins épuisante et probablement plus efficace.  
  
-Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de me joindre avec votre ... « groupe »? demandai-je, affectant le dédain.  
  
Vlad ricana et me regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Parrrce que tu nous apparrrtiens.  
  
Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je leur appartenais? Mais de quel droit?  
  
-Je...je vous appartiens?  
  
-Parrrfaitement!  
  
-Mais je n'appartiens à personne, ajoutai-je fortement, recouvrant le contrôle de mes émotions.  
  
-Oh si! Tu apparrrtiens à Victorrr et ce qui apparrrtient à Victorrr nous apparrrtiens.  
  
Je restai bouche bée.  
  
-Tu ne comprrrends pas? Me demanda-t-il, sourire en coin. Évidemment pas. Je vais t'expliquer. Tu as couché avec Victorrr, sans prrrotection. Herrrmione, tu serrras en enceinte et donc de ce fait, tu apparrtiens à Victorrr.  
  
-Quoi? M'exclamai-je, complètement outrée par ce que je venais d'entendre.  
  
Ce n'était pas possible, Victor m'avait fait boire une potion. Victor? Je le maudissais. Il m'avait trompé, encore une fois. Je me tournai vers Victor en quête d'une réponse à ma question muette. Il restait impassible devant mon regard, l'air dur et froid. J'étais seule maintenant. Je reculai jusqu'à butter contre l'autel. Une immense faiblesse m'envahit de nouveau et je dus m'agripper à la pierre froide pour ne pas tomber.  
  
-Non, non, murmurai-je faiblement.  
  
-Si, et ton initiation sera maintenant, répliqua « Vlad », aucunement troublé par mon désespoir.  
  
-Mais vous ne comprenez pas, je ne veux pas, je ne ferai rien pour vous, ajoutai-je désespérément, les yeux suppliants.  
  
Vlad se rapprocha de moi. Je ne pouvais reculai car l'autel m'en empêchait. Son corps était à présent collé sur le mien. Il se pencha, posa un doigt sur mon nez.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une faveur que l'on te demande, c'est un ordre.  
  
Son doigt descendit sur mes lèvres, mon menton, mon cou et il glissa entre mes seins jusqu'à mon ventre. Il se rapprocha et du bout des lèvres il embrassa mon oreille et me murmura :  
  
-Tu comprends?  
  
Je sais que je suis cruelle et méchante de finir comme ça, mais je préférais faire un chapitre spécial pour l'initiation. Et aussi, s'aurait été deux fois plus long avant d'avoir ce chapitre, alors... soyez pas trop fâché. Hein??? :s tk, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et vous gênez pas pour reviewer à chaque chapitre, c'est bien de voir ce que vous en pensez et que vous me lisez encore (  
  
Bye bye et au prochain chap (probablement dans 2 semaines ou plus, j'ai une finale de math (si je gagne je vais à Paris () en fds et la fds prochaine (le 21) je vais à New York ( donc j'suis assez occupé !  
  
CrickSha!! bisous 


	8. L'initiation

Coucou tlm!!! Je suis de retour !!! J'ai sauter sur mon ordinateur dès que je suis revenue de New York (vraiment trop l'fun mon voyage ;) ) et j'ai fini ce chapitre ce soir même!! En espérant que vous apprécierez.  
  
En passant, je n'irai pas à Paris, ma finale de math à très mal été!! ( Tk, je réponds à vos réviews :  
  
Chapitre 8 : L'initiation  
  
« Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! » Ces trois mots ne cessaient de se répéter dans ma tête. J'avais l'impression que le ciel me tombait sur la tête. J'étais enceinte, dans une initiation qui avait tout de satanique et je n'avais aucune issue. La fatigue, le choc, la drogue et le jeûne me firent défaillirent. Je m'affalai de tout mon long et le sol dur et froid fut la dernière chose que je sentis.  
  
Encore une fois, ce fut un mal de tête phénoménal qui me réveilla. (c'est systématique ou quoi?) Ce fut tout ce que je pu sentir sur le coup. Un gémissement involontaire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je devais me concentrer. Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi avais-je mal à la tête? Je tentai de soulever mon bras et c'est alors que je sentis le sol froid et dur dans mon dos. J'étais étendu sur le sol, mais où? Peu à peu, mes sens se dégourdirent et je pus percevoir des murmures autour de moi. J'ouvris immédiatement les yeux, pas du tout rassurer par la tournure des choses. La première chose que je vis fut le plafond haut et pierreux. Je tournai la tête pour voir des formes noires encore floues par mon inconscience. Je percevais faiblement des torches sur les murs de la salle et tout me revint en mémoire. Je m'étais évanouie. Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis? Je déplaçai mon bras et c'est avec horreur que je m'aperçu que j'étais étendue sur l'autel. À mesure que ma tête douloureuse enregistrait tout ce que je percevais, mon ventre se nouait de peur et les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient. Lorsque je tentai de lever ma tête, une main agrippa mes cheveux et la repoussa violemment sur la pierre. Je poussai un cri de douleur et j'entendis quelques rires fuser dans la salle. Une voix jeune et forte s'éleva de la personne qui m'avait brutalisé.  
  
-Maintenant qu'elle est rrréveillée, nous pouvons commencer.  
  
Seigneur, l'initiation! Non, je ne voulais pas! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas me forcer à les servir? Je perçu un mouvement général vers moi. Le cercle de garçons se rétrécissait. Ils étaient maintenant serrer les uns contre les autres, le plus près possible de l'autel et fermant toutes les issues. Vlad se tenait derrière moi, j'en étais sur. Je ne pouvais le voir mais je sentais parfaitement sa présence imposante.  
  
-Parrr le pouvoirrr de mon ancêtrrre, je, Henrry Vladkov, déclare que Herrmione Grranger serra la prrremièrre femme à fairrre parrtie de notrre association pourrr le bien de la cause.  
  
Il prit mes mains, les colla au-dessus de ma tête et, à l'aide d'une corde, les attacha ensemble. Je tentai de me débattre, mais mes faibles protestations ne firent même pas tressaillirent sa poigne. Je me sentais atrocement vulnérable, offerte ainsi à une trentaine de garçons dans la fleur de l'âge. Je sentais l'air sur ma poitrine à peine couverte et je pouvais voir plusieurs yeux m'observer, gourmands. Je sentis les larmes monter à mes yeux, honteuse de m'être fait avoir ainsi, d'être exposée comme un objet que l'on utilise à sa guise. Vlad se déplaça à mes côtés et se pencha à ma hauteur. Je sentais son souffle à mon oreille.  
  
-Ne bouge pas, ne pense même pas à rrrésister. Tu sais trrrès bien dans quelle position tu te trrrouves. Si jamais tu contrrreviens à cette rrrègle, ce qui t'attend serrra bien pirrre que cette initiation.  
  
Je frissonnai lorsqu'il posa sa main froide sur ma joue. Il la descendit le long de mon cou, jusqu'à ma gorge et la glissa sur ma poitrine, entre mes seins, et jusqu'à mon ventre. J'étais totalement écœurée de le sentir me toucher librement. Je fermai les yeux tant c'était insupportable et humiliant de se sentir dominer ainsi.  
  
Tout compte fait... peut-êtrre que si tu rrésistes, je serrrai heurrreux de te punirrr.  
  
Sa main effleura intentionnellement mon sein et je compris à quoi il faisait allusion. Il allait me violer. Oh mon dieu, j'allais me faire violer si je tentais de résister. J'avalai difficilement et quand il vit que j'avais compris, il se redressa et fit face à ses hommes.  
  
-Mon ancêtrrre aurrrait été fierrr de moi, de nous. Il aurrrait été fierrr que nous rrréussissions à nous allier au grrand seigneurrr noirrr. Maintenant, pourr nous assurrer un lien sûrrr et la fidélité de notrre espionne sur le terrrain, je vais la marrquer au couteau. Cette marrque sera lié magiquement à moi et je saurrrai contrrôler les faits et gestes de notre fleurrr.  
  
Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Je détournai la tête, ne pouvant soutenir ce regard plein de satisfaction. Deux hommes s'approchèrent de Vlad. L'un portait un bol en argent pur et l'autre une dague. Elle me paraissait vieille d'au moins deux siècles. Vlad la lui prit des mains et la leva au-dessus de moi. La peur grandit en moi. Allait-il me découper en petit morceau pour tester ma fidélité?  
  
-Par le sang qui coule dans mes veines, par le pouvoir de mon ancêtre, par ma volonté et celle de mes disciples, réveille-toi et marque l'une de nos semblables comme tu le faisais il y a maintenant 1460 ans.  
  
Il trempas la lame dans le bol d'argent et un bouillonnement se fit entendre. Il la ressortit et elle parraissait chauffé à blanc. « Ne pas bouger, ne pas bouger, ne pas bouger... » Je devais me répéter ses mots tant l'envie de me sauver d'ici se faisait forte. La vue de la lame chauffée m'avait achevé. Je sentais mes larmes sur mes joues alors que je pleurais en silence. Je m'imaginais sans difficulté la douleur atroce que j'allais ressentir. « Ne pas bouger, absolument pas... tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu bouges, Hermione. » Vlad se pencha vers moi et alors que je m'attendais à me faire marquer sur le bras, il remonta tranquillement, presque sensuellement, le bas de ma robe. Je le regardais faire totalement impuissante, son regard braqué sur le mien. Il la retroussa ainsi jusqu'à l'aine et à ma grand peur, abaissa le couteau juste à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Il regarda Victor et son voisin.  
  
-Venez lui tenirr les brrras et les jambes.  
  
Victor m'empoigna solidement les bras au-dessus de ma tête tandis que l'autre venait s'emparer de mes chevilles.  
  
-Maintenant, Krrristote Vladkov, ancêtrrre adorrré et bien aimé, je t'honorrre.  
  
Kristote Vladkov? Ce nom sonna immédiatement des cloches dans ma tête. Le malade qui avait décimé la moitié de la population de sorcier bulgare. Non, je n'allais certainement pas me faire marquer sous son sceau. Sur le choc j'en oubliai les avertissements de Vlad et me débattis. Non, je n'accepterai pas de me faire étiqueter sous le nom d'un tueur. Vlad me lança un regard d'avertissement et s'approcha avec le couteau.  
  
-Non, non, non, NON!  
  
Je ne cessais de répéter ce mot, mes sanglots m'étranglant. Victor et son compagnon restaient imperturbables et continuaient de me tenir fermement alors que je me débattais avec l'énergie du désespoir. La douleur que le couteau transmis à ma chaire fut insoutenable. Je criai une dernière fois et je sentis mes forces m'abandonner sous la douleur. Je frôlai l'inconscience pour une troisième fois, mais à peine avais-je fermé les yeux que la douleur me ramena à moi. Je tirais sur les bras qui me retenait, criais, sans effet. Je sentais le couteau dessiner un emblème, me fouillant la chair. Le supplice parut durée une éternité. Ironiquement, dans un coin reculé de ma conscience une petite voix trouva pratique l'emplacement de la marque, « pas trop voyant ». Vlad se retira enfin, un air sérieux sur le visage. Il reparla, mais je ne portai pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Je me sentais exténuée et mise à nue, humiliée et écartelée. Qu'allais-je devenir, à Poudlard? Une espionne, surveillant mon meilleur ami pour le livré à Voldemort? Un jouet pour permettre une alliance des plus néfaste? Je ne voulais pas être l'instrument d'un complot contre Harry. Je devais aller chercher de l'aide, mais où et comment? Mes parents, Ron, Dumbledore ou même Harry? Allaient-ils me croire? Qu'allais-je leur dire? « Hé tout le monde, j'ai été recruté et initié pour trahir Harry! » Tout cela sonnait faux. Je sentis quelqu'un remettre ma robe en place et m'aider à me relever. C'était Victor. Il me tenait par la taille pour éviter que je m'écroule et je sentais sa tête tout près de la mienne.  
  
-Je suis trrrès fierrr de toi, ma fleurr. Tu as été merrveilleuse, me dit- il.  
  
Un haut le cœur me fit basculer vers l'avant et je vomis la substance que Victor m'avait fait boire. La tête me tournait et la douleur m'avait écoeuré. Il sortit sa baguette et nettoya tout. Il me tint solidement et m'aida à me lever alors que j'apercevais les autres former deux lignes et sortir, Vlad en tête. Tout était enfin terminé. J'allais enfin pouvoir dormir, fuir ce cauchemar, trouver une solution miracle pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Nous passâmes la porte et le cortège se dirigea vers le côté opposé du couloir. Vlad ouvrit la porte et les hommes la passèrent deux à deux, disparaissant de ma vue. Lorsque ce fut à notre tour de passer, le désespoir m'envahit de nouveau. Ce n'était pas la sortie, mais une nouvelle salle éclairée de chandelier et de lustre. Plusieurs divans parsemaient la pièce couverte d'un somptueux tapis aux teintes chaudes. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Mon supplice n'était pas terminé. Victor me fit entrer dans la pièce et à ma grande surprise, je vis que je n'étais plus la seule fille. Il y en avait d'assis, de debout déjà entrain d'approcher les nouveaux arrivants, toutes vêtues de belles robes décolletées, un peu comme la mienne, et dévoilant leurs plus beaux atours. La pièce s'animait déjà et une musique de fond emplissait l'atmosphère. Des verres d'alcool sortis de je-ne-sais-où affluais et les couples commençaient déjà à se former. Victor m'entraîna vers l'un des divans et m'aida à m'y installer.  
  
-Ne bouge pas, je rrreviens, me dit-il avant de s'éloigner.  
  
Sa phrase m'arracha un sourire. Comme si j'allais m'enfuir dans l'état où je me trouvais. Mon corps n'était qu'une guenille et mon esprit n'était pas mieux. Mes pensées avaient du mal à s'ordonner et j'avais de la difficulté à comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Des groupes s'étaient formés et parlaient avec animation, certains couples étaient déjà entrain de s'embrasser fiévreusement sur les sofas et contre les murs. Victor était déjà partie depuis un bout de temps quand une jeune fille d'environ 20 ans vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Elle sortit une cigarette, l'alluma, prit une grand bouffée et se tourna vers moi.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encorrre toute seule? Me demanda-t-elle, me dévisageant de haut en bas.  
  
Je n'eus aucune réaction, trop faible pour réagir.  
  
-Mais c'est que t'es timide! C'est ta premièrrre soirrrée? Tu sais, moi aussi j'étais assez nerrveuse à ma premièrre, mais t'inquiète, ils sont tous mignon et... humm..., trrrès douée.  
  
De quoi parlait-elle? Je ne pouvais que la regarder, ayant tout de même la force d'afficher un air consterné.  
  
-Allons, tu vas t'y fairrre. Elles sont quand même agrréables, ces soirrrées. J'en connais qui ne le font pas que pour l'arrgent, elles trouvent ça diverrtissant et trrrès plaisant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
Non, je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. En fait, je savais, mais je ne voulais pas y croire, c'était trop horrible. Ils avaient fait venir des prostituées et je me trouvais au milieu de ce cirque. Je fermai les yeux un instant, espérant que tout cela disparaissent. Quand je les rouvris, ma voisine me regardait avec un air désolé et me tapota le bras d'un air compatissant.  
  
-Tu t'es drrrogué avant de venirrr? T'en fait pas, j'ai fait la même chose la prrremièrre fois. Heurrreusement, ça été forrrmidable. C'est là que j'ai rrrencontrré Joseph. Ahh, un étalon celui-là.  
  
Un jeune homme s'était approché et se pencha à l'oreille de ma compagne. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et elle répondit par un rire niais. Elle me lança un coup d'œil avant de se pencher vers moi.  
  
-Tiens le coup, petite, et fonce. Au fait, moi c'est Cynthia.  
  
Et elle partit à la suite de son cavalier vers le fond de la salle. Je la suivis des yeux quelques instants et détournai le regard dès qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Tout cela était dégradant. Plus loin je vis Victor, un verre à la main, discuter avec un groupe parsemé de filles toutes plus aguichantes les unes que les autres. Je me sentais totalement abandonné, mais j'étais loin de me plaindre. Dès que j'aurais retrouvé quelques forces, j'allais me glisser tranquillement vers la sortie et quitter cet affreux endroit incognito.  
  
Je fermai les yeux et immédiatement je sentis le sommeil m'envahir.  
  
« -Harry, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais rien faire.  
  
J'avais beau m'époumoner, pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, il me regardait froidement, accusateur.  
  
-Tu m'as trahis Hermione, et je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner.  
  
-Non, tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas ma faute.  
  
-Si, c'est la tienne, tu n'avais qu'à résister.  
  
Non, il ne comprenait rien. Il s'approchait de plus en plus et je sentis nettement ses mains me serrer les épaules et me secoué. Étrangement, il se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser humide dans mon cou et... »  
  
Je me réveillai en sursaut sentant distinctement l'humidité d'un baisé dans mon coup. Deux mains m'enserraient les épaules, mais je ne pouvais voir leur propriétaire puisqu'il se tenait juste derrière moi. Je le sentis se pencher à mon oreille.  
  
-Rrregarde autourrr de toi comme la vue est magnifique.  
  
Mon cœur fit un bon quand je remarquai des couples éparpillés, se bécotant et se déshabillant. Je remarquai qu'il manquait plusieurs personnes et vis quelques portes laissées entrouvertes où l'on pouvait deviner les activités intimes. Mon premier réflexe fut de tenter de me lever, mais les mains sur mes épaules m'en empêchèrent. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.  
  
-Tu te rrrappelles notre entente? Tu ne devais pas rrrésister et tu sais tout comme moi que tu n'as pas rrrespecter l'engagement.  
  
Ma respiration se bloqua. C'était donc Vlad qui se tenait derrière moi. J'aurais du me douter qu'il n'oublierait pas ma réaction pendant l'initiation. Il se déplaça et vint se positionner devant moi. Il prit mes mains et me souleva si brusquement que je butai contre son torse. Il passa une main autour de ma taille et leva mon menton vers lui.  
  
-Je crois qu'il est temps de finir notre petit entretien des toilettes de l'autre soir.  
  
Et il m'entraîna hors de la salle.  
  
Niark niark niark, que je me sens cruelle!!! Je vous reviens avec la suite dans deux semaines ou plus!!! En attendant, une petite réview s.v.p ???? Merci!!!! Bisous CrickSha 


	9. Volonté

Salut à vous tous!!! Si vous saviez comme je m'amuse à lire vos reviews quand vous me dites que je suis vraiment cruelle de finir mon chapitre ainsi. Je souris à chaque fois! C'est le but, que vous ayez hâte au prochain chapitre et que vous n'oubliez de venir lire la suite. :p loll c'est pour ça que je suis si cruelle. Mais aussi parce que j'écris vraiment sous l'inspiration. Je ne sais même pas encore comment cette histoire va finir (j'ai ma petite idée, mais tout peu changer sous le souffle de l'inspiration). Donc quand je coupe un chapitre aussi sec, c'est également pour me laisser le temps de construire le punch. Donc maintenant que vous savez tous mes petits secrets d'écriture, espérons que mes fins de chapitre vous exaspérerons moins!! (mais je vous comprends totalement dans votre frustration... je ne voudrais pas être à votre place :p loll)  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Un énorme merci à Hermione22, One Winged ngel (en espérant que ta frustration se dissipera :p), Mimi-gnonne-et-pas-geignarde (original comme nom, j'adore), Cily, JohannaMalefoy Élise Laloue (fidèle au poste, mici!!! :) Couzi (wow, merci pour ta review, ça fait très chaud au cœur, toi aussi t'es une fidèle :p) Milou (loll, c'est pas grave si ta pas laissé de review au 7e chapitre loll, mais ne recommence plus ;P joke) Angel florence Alexandra Black  
  
Et voici donc un chapitre qui mérite entièrement le rating « R »! Alors, Bonne Lecture!!!!  
  
Chapitre 9 : Volonté  
  
Mes pieds butaient contre le tapis du couloir alors que Vlad m'entraînait d'une main sûre vers un endroit que je craignais affreusement. Qu'allait- il m'arriver? Allait-il réellement me violer comme il m'en avait avertit ou voulait-il simplement me faire peur et tester mes forces? Je tremblais déjà rien qu'à savoir ce qui m'attendait, car je savais que c'était tout sauf bien. J'eus à peine conscience des volées de marches que nous descendîmes, mais, chose étrange, je sentais parfaitement sa main sur mon bras, chaque pression qu'il exerçait, chaque doigt qui tressaillait. Peut- être que j'étais devenu folle. Peut-être que j'allais craquer d'une minute à l'autre. Qui sait, c'était peut-être un signe avant-coureur de la folie. Je me rendis compte que nous avions pénétré dans une pièce seulement lorsqu'il lâcha mon bras. Une sensation de picotement le parcoura tellement il l'avait serré fort. Une marque rouge se découpait nettement sur ma peau blanche. Il referma la porte et se tourna vers moi. Il avait un air très sérieux et semblait perdu dans ses pensées alors que ses yeux me dévisageaient, absents. Je n'osais bouger, ne voulant absolument pas qu'il se rappelle ma présence. Malheureusement, il sortit de son hébétement et me regarda clairement, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Alors on se rrretrouve enfin, petite fleurrr.  
  
Petite fleur... pourquoi m'appelaient-ils tous ainsi? Même Victor avait utilisé ce surnom après l'initiation. Dès que je le vis approcher, le désir dans les yeux, ce fut le dernier de mes soucis. Je devais trouver un plan, une diversion pour lui faire oublier ses intentions. C'est alors que je me souvins que j'étais enceinte. Je l'étais forcément, Victor m'ayant trompé en ne me donnant pas de contraceptif. Je n'arrivais pas encore à assimiler tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer, ce que cela pouvait influencer dans ma vie. Pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'une manière de me sortir d'un mauvais pas.  
  
-Euh, tu sais, je suis enceinte, tu ne voudrais pas me brusquer? Demandai- je, craintive.  
  
-Allons, ça en prrrend plus que ça pour dérrroger un êtrrre si petit, à peine conçu.  
  
Son air désinvolte me fit immédiatement oublier cette tactique. Approchant, il me prit par la taille et m'attira vers lui, plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était à la fois sensuel et brusque, ce qui me surpris grandement. Je restai froide et crispée comme une planche malgré le talent qu'il démontrait. Il avait glissé ses lèvres dans mon cou et je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur ma peau. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, appréhendant la suite des évènements. Peut-être que si je restais inexpressive il allait se tanner et décider d'aller chercher une de ses putains en haut. Je fermai les yeux et crispai mes lèvres alors que je le sentais tripoter ma poitrine d'une main, me tenant toujours contre lui de l'autre. Je ne pu empêcher mes larmes de couler devant cette injustice et humiliation. Il le remarqua et de son pouce les essuya.  
  
-Allons, petite fleurrr, ne pleurrre pas, je serrrai tout doux et tu me supplierrra de t'emmener au septième ciel.  
  
J'avalai difficilement, peu convaincu par ses belles paroles.  
  
-Je t'en pris, ne me force pas, je ne veux pas, murmurai-je, le regardant, les yeux embrouillés de larmes.  
  
Il me fit un sourire d'indulgence, comme on en fait à une petite fille demandant la lune. Il me souleva dans ses bras et m'étendit sur le lit à baldaquin, doucement, comme si j'étais toute fragile. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas tord, je n'en menais pas large et la peur me figeait. Il se releva et retira sa cape, la lançant quelque part plus loin. Je suivais tous ses mouvements des yeux, n'osant bouger. Je n'arrivais pas à croire comment j'en étais arrivé à atterrir ici, devant un homme qui voulait s'allier à Voldemort en se servant de moi comme espionne. Comment, nom de dieu, j'allais bien pouvoir m'en sortir? Un moment je pensai à sortir de cette pièce en courant pendant que « Vlad » retirait tranquillement ses souliers. Malheureusement, au moment où cette pensée traversait mon esprit, il se releva et vint se tenir à genou devant moi, me regardant, plus heureux que jamais.  
  
-Je vais enfin pouvoirrr finaliser l'initiation, sceller ta fidélité pourrr de bon.  
  
-Je ne vous serai jamais fidèle, crachai-je, la fureur prenant le dessus sur la peur.  
  
Je n'allais pas me faire avoir encore une fois. Comment croyait-il qu'il allait faire pour s'assurer de ma fidélité plus sûrement qu'avec la marque? Il n'allait tout de même pas me lancer un sortilège d'impérium pour me contrôler? Mais peut-être que c'était mieux, il n'avait pas à me violer pour ça.  
  
-Je n'en serrrais pas si sûrrre à ta place, me répondit-il avant de descendre vers moi, se glissant entre mes cuisses non sans mal.  
  
Je tentai de me débattre avec mes mains, mais il les empoigna et les tint au-dessus de ma tête d'une seule main. Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas connaître la suite. Je le sentais immobile au-dessus de moi, sa respiration balayant mon visage. Je sentis ses lèvres venir effleurer mes paupières, mon nez, mes lèvres et mon menton. Un léger frisson me parcouru et je sentis ses lèvres revenir toucher les miennes, doucement. Il n'avait pas l'attitude d'un violeur. Il n'était pas empressé, il était doux et calme. Il ne voulait pas me « baiser », il voulait me faire l'amour, avec patience et préliminaires. Je sentais qu'il n'allait rien tenter sans que je sois prête et réceptive. Et il allait attendre longtemps, le salaud. Nouveau frisson. Il me chatouilla le cou avec ses lèvres et sa langue. J'essayai de rester impassible, mais cela s'avèra de plus en plus difficile. Seigneur, je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser avoir encore? N'avais-je pas eu ma leçon? Tout était une question de volonté. Je devais me faire force de résister. Sa bouche revint à la rencontre de la mienne et, comble de malheur, je me sentis fondre. Je sentais sa langue faire une douce pression pour que j'entrouvres mes lèvres, ce que je fis après quelques caresses à faire fondre Mc Gonaggall. Décidément, j'avais de drôles de pensées dans les situations les plus critiques. Sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne, doucement, sensuellement. Le baiser était léger, je ne me sentais pas brusquée. Voyant ma réaction plutôt favorable, il retourna à mon cou, me mettant au supplice. Je ne pouvais plus retenir les gémissements de plaisir qui sortaient des mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je ne pus non plus empêcher mes mains d'aller s'enfouir dans les cheveux de mon amant. En fait, je ne pouvais plus me contrôler logiquement. Seul mon instinct me guidait, recherche du plaisir. Sa bouche et ses mains descendirent vers ma poitrine. Je sentais ses mains rugueuses titiller mes seins au travers du léger tissu de ma robe. Il descendit encore, releva ma robe et me retira ma petite culotte. Je voulais le sentir en moi, j'étais prête. Ses caresses ne faisaient qu'augmenter mon désir et me faire gémir de frustration. Ses mains descendirent et virent explorer mon intimité moite et accueillante. Sa caresse fut accueillit par un gémissement de ma part. Doux plaisir que de sentir ses doigts me faire gémir. Il m'embrassa et je sentis son érection contre ma cuisse. J'ondulais en rythme avec sa main. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant transporter par le plaisir que ses doigts habiles me procuraient. Tout à coup, plus rien. J'ouvris les yeux de surprise et je le vis s'affairer à retirer son linge. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer son torse musclé et son érection bien visible. Il s'allongea sur moi et m'aida à retirer ma robe qui était plus qu'encombrante. Il me regarda dans les yeux et pénétra en moi. Au même moment, une douleur sourde vint déchirer l'intérieur de ma cuisse. La marque. La marque me brûlait affreusement. Paradoxalement, chaque coup de reins m'apportait plaisir et douleur. Quelques larmes vinrent s'égarer sur mes joues, mélange de joie et de souffrance. Vlad vint les lécher, m'embrassant au passage. Peu à peu, la douleur se fit moins lancinante. Ou était-ce la plaisir qui ce faisait plus intense? Peu importe, Vlad me faisait gémir, me pénétrant à la fois profondément et brutalement. Alors que je sentais venir la jouissance, Vlad se retira et me regarda, haletante, les joues rouges d'excitation.  
  
-Supplie-moi de t'emmener au septième ciel.  
  
Sa demande n'était qu'un murmure rauque. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête et je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commencé. Voyant que je ne faisais que le considérer, les yeux embrouillés par le désir, il se pencha vers moi et vint effleurer mon clitoris. Oui, je voulais qu'il m'emmène au septième ciel, je voulais jouir sous ses caresses, je voulais gémir, haleter sous lui.  
  
-S'il-te-plaît, emmène-moi au septième ciel, murmurai-je, lui agrippant les épaules.  
  
Il me sourit et me repoussa brutalement sur le lit.  
  
-Alorrrs laisse-moi t'y conduirrre, petite fleurrr.  
  
Et il entra brutalement en moi. Plaisir des plaisirs. Il me laboura sauvagement. J'enserrai ses hanches avec mes jambes. Je sentais la jouissance monter jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme, où je jouis dans un cri. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, haletante. Je me sentis tout à coup faible et terriblement fatiguée. Je sentis à peine Vlad se retirer et je m'endormis, le corps encore frémissant de ma jouissance.  
  
C'était la quatrième tasse de café que je buvais en une heure. Rien pour calmer ma nervosité. J'étais courbaturée (allez savoir pourquoi) et j'avais d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Victor m'avait ramené à l'appartement tôt ce matin et je n'avais pu trouver le sommeil, ressassant inlassablement les événements de la veille. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vendu mon âme au diable, bien que ce n'était pas loin. J'étais nerveuse parce que j'allais mettre le plan que j'avais monté à exécution dès aujourd'hui. En effet, j'avais décidé de me prendre en main et de trouver une solution pour me sortir de cette merde. J'avais écris une lettre à Dumbledore. En fait, j'en avais écrit une à Ron et une autre à Harry également. Chacune des trois lettres contenait les mots d'une phrase leur décrivant ma situation. En réunissant les trois lettres, ils pouvaient comprendre assez bien l'urgence de mon problème. On ne pouvait le remarquer que si on me connaissait bien, donc si les lettres se faisaient intercepter, aucun problème. Harry et Ron allaient se poser des questions et Dumbledore allait probablement entrer en contact avec eux pour obtenir un peu plus d'information. C'était une chance à prendre, mais c'était la meilleure que j'avais trouvé (c'était ça où m'enfuir en courant). Si tout fonctionnait comme prévue, j'allais avoir de leurs nouvelles dans environ une semaine compte tenu de l'éloignement des deux pays. Maintenant, je devais trouver une excuse pour utiliser le hibou de Victor sans qu'il ait de soupçons. C'était pour ça en particulier que j'étais nerveuse. Il était assis devant moi, lisant le journal tout en mangeant, comme si rien de s'était passé depuis hier. Mon cœur se serra de haine à son égard. Ce n'était qu'un salaud. Profiter de ma naïveté pour m'enrôler dans sa secte, non mais, quel culot. Je pris une grand inspiration et me lançai.  
  
-Euh... Victor?  
  
-Hum?  
  
Il ne leva même pas les yeux de son journal.  
  
-Je pourrais t'emprunter ton hibou, je dois envoyer une lettre à mes parents.  
  
-Pourrrquoi?  
  
Encore une fois, il semblait m'écouté distraitement.  
  
-Euh... c'est que je leur avais promis de leur donner des nouvelles régulièrement et ça fait un bout de temps que je ne leur ai pas écris... je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.  
  
Il leva finalement les yeux de son journal et me regarda. J'avalai difficilement, attendant sa réponse. Il referma son journal et se leva. Il vint se placer derrière moi et commença à me masser les épaules.  
  
-Tu es tendue, ma petite fleur. Rrrelaxe-toi un peu, tu vas attrrraper des crrrampes.  
  
Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le seul fait de sentir ses mains sur moi me crispait. Il soupira devant mon manque de réaction et cessa de me masser.  
  
-D'accorrrd, il est dans ma chambre, tu peux l'utiliser.  
  
Je criai de joie intérieurement. Je me fis force de ne pas me mettre à remercier Dieu à genou, sans quoi s'aurait eu l'air un peu suspect. Je lui souris et me levai pour aller poster mes lettres.  
  
La cage était dans un coin de la chambre et le hibou brun et noir somnolait tranquillement. Je sortis les trois lettres de la poche kangourou de mon gros chandails et fis sortir le hibou. Je lui attachai les trois lettres préalablement étiquettés, ouvrit la fenêtre et le vis s'éloigner dans l'horizon. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, la première étape de mon plan étant accomplis. J'allais donc devoir m'attaquer à la seconde, découvrir le lien qui m'unissait à Vlad à cause de la marque. Je détournai mon regard de la fenêtre et me retournai.  
  
-Tu envoies toujourrrs trrrois lettrrres à tes parrrents?  
  
Victor me dévisageait, sourcils levés, guettant ma réponse. Il était adossé au cadre de porte et semblait m'observer depuis un bon moment déjà.  
  
-C'est que j'en avais beaucoup à dire, voilà tout.  
  
Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse et sortis de la pièce, prenant le chemin de ma chambre.  
  
Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'adossai contre elle, le souffle court. J'avais failli y passer. À un cheveu. Je me redressai et retirai mon pantalon. Je m'assis sur le lit, n'osant baisser les yeux sur cette preuve de ma faiblesse. Je devais pourtant le faire, j'allais vivre avec toute ma vie. Je pris une grande respiration et baissai les yeux. J'avais une fleur de lys en guise de marque. Petite fleur... voilà un surnom qui m'allait très bien finalement, pensai-je amèrement. Je restai un moment à la contempler bêtement, perdu dans mes pensées. Maintenant, je devais trouver une façon de tester l'efficacité de cette marque. Devais-je provoquer les évènements? Mais comment? Après un débat avec moi-même, je décrétai que cette nuit serait le mieux. J'allais tenter de m'échapper, question de voir ce qui allait arriver. Tant mieux si je réussissais, tant mieux aussi s'il se passait quelque chose, j'allais pouvoir comprendre mieux ce lien.  
  
Je remis mon pantalon et sortis mes devoirs. C'est ainsi que je passai le reste de la journée, entre les devoirs et la nervosité face à mon escapade de cette nuit.  
  
Et voilà, fin du chapitre! Soulagé? Ce n'est quand même pas « trop » cruel. J'ai tenté de me faire la plus gentille possible. Bon je sais que j'ai été un peu longue et que mon chapitre n'est pas très long proportionnellement au temps que j'ai pris à l'écrire, mais je viens de tomber en vacances et mes examens de fin d'année n'ont pas été de tout repos.  
  
AVERTISSEMENT : je pars tout l'été en Colombie-Britannique (province du Canada aussi loin du Québec que la France l'est) et donc je ne pense pas avoir le temps que mettre un nouveau chapitre d'ici là... Et en plus, je reviens seulement trois jours avant le début du cégep et je dois déménager et m'habituer à un nouveau rythme... donc euuuh, sans vous décourager, je crois pas pouvoir écrire de chapitre avant septembre! Mais sait-on jamais, peut-être que la chance vous sourira et que je pourrai updaté avant!! Je l'espère autant que vous. Là dessus je vous dit Bye bye et au plaisir d'entendre vos commentaires avec une tite réviews :p  
  
CrickSha 


	10. Tentative dévasion

Salut tout le monde!!

Je vous poste enfin ce chapitre. Je crois que jai été assez rapide compte tenu que je suis arrivé il y a deux jours. Jai eu un magnifique voyage.

Bon, je réponds aux reviews et ensuite... BONNE LECTURE!!!

**Chapitre 10 : Tentative d'évasion**

La nuit était noire et calme. Je marchais d'un pas énergique vers l'arrêt d'autobus. Sortir de l'appartement n'avait pas été trop difficile. J'avais réussi à lancer un sort de sommeil à Victor et le reste avait été d'une facilité enfantine. Je n'avais apporté que mon sac à dos contenant du linge de rechange et de l'argent. Je prévoyais coucher dans un hôtel près de l'aéroport et prendre un billet de dernière minute pour l'Angleterre.

Je m'assis sur le banc et attendit le prochain autobus. Mes mains étaient congelées et de la buée sortait de ma bouche. Il devait être 23h00 et je savais qu'un autobus allait faire un arrêt à cette heure. Comme de raison, des phares apparurent au bas de la rue et la carcasse d'un autobus se fit voir. Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur et me fit monter. Je mis l'argent nécessaire dans la boite métallique et allai m'asseoir dans le dernier banc.

Je jetai un regard autour de moi. Il n'y avait qu'environ cinq personnes dans le bus, tous perdus dans leurs pensées. Je fermai les yeux un instant, laissant l'adrénaline baisser peu à peu et l'inquiétude la remplacer. Tout s'était passé si vite, ne me laissant aucun répit. Je tentai de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. J'étais enceinte, j'étais prisonnière d'un mouvement maléfique voulant se rallier à Voldemort, j'avais un tatouage sur la cuisse, j'avais couché avec mon bourreau et j'étais seule pour faire face à tout cela. De quoi devenir hystérique! D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne m'étais pas encore mise à crier et pleurer. Peut-être que j'étais encore trop préoccupé par ma tentative d'évasion. J'étais sur les nerfs, guettant à tout moment un mouvement suspect. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. D'ailleurs, je ne réalisais même pas ce que tout ce qui m'était arrivé impliquait. Je ne voyais pas les conséquences à long termes. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je devais quitter ce pays, fuir ces malades. C'était tout ce qui comptait dans l'immédiat. J'en avais bien assez, sans en plus pensé à mon avenir (déjà bien gâché).

Je regardais les lampadaires défiler quand une douleur à ma cuisse me fit lâcher un cri. Je vis quelques têtes se retourner, mais je n'en avais cure. La douleur était impossible. Je me tenais la cuisse à deux mains, la douleur irradiant de la marque et se propageant. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de gémir, bien que je tentais de me contrôler. Je sentis un homme s'accroupir près de moi et tenter de retirer mes mains pour voir où était ma blessure. Si seulement il pouvait y faire quelque chose. Il me parlait, mais je ne comprenais rien à sa langue. Tout à coup, plusieurs « crack » retentissant emplirent l'autobus. J'entendis des cris et, à ma plus grande horreur, je vis plusieurs jeunes hommes en robes rouges brandirent des baguettes et stupéfixer les gens. L'homme qui tentait de m'aider semblait paralysé de terreur, regardant les malfaiteurs se frayer un chemin jusqu'à nous. Deux hommes le prirent par les épaules et le projetèrent violemment contre les bancs. Il s'effondra inconscient. Je me mordis la lèvre, me sentant coupable pour tous les gens blesser par ma faute. La douleur de ma cuisse s'était estompé à l'arriver des hommes de Vlad. Je sentis mon cœur se serré à l'idée de retourné dans cet enfer. Une grande déception fit monter les larmes à mes yeux, même si mon but premier n'était pas vraiment de m'évader. Au moins je savais que Vlad pouvait deviner mes allées et venues grâce à la marque.

Je soupirai et essuyai mes larmes rageusement. Je gardais ma tête obstinément baissée, ne voulant pas voir leurs visages triomphants. Je sentais qu'ils se tenaient tous devant moi, attendant je ne sais quoi pour m'emmener avec eux. Un autre crack se fit entendre et je vis deux pieds se tenir juste devant moi. Je savais que c'était Vlad en personne qui était venu me récupérer.

-Eh bien, petite fleurrr, je ne pensais pas te rrrevoir de sitôt!

Mes mains se crispèrent. Je détestais ce surnom. Il le disait comme si je lui appartenais.

-Ne le rrrefais plus jamais, tu m'entends?

Sa voix était dure et froide. Un frisson me parcouru. Il n'avait pas l'air très content.

-Et tu me rrregarrrde quand je te parrrle.

Alors là, c'était « le boutte du boutte » . Il n'allait tout de même pas me parler comme à un de ses subalternes. Je détournai la tête en signe de défi. Il n'allait pas faire de moi une de ses disciples apeurés par sa puissance. Je le sentis s'accroupir. Il empoigna mon menton avec force et fit tourner ma tête vers lui. Je laissai échapper un gémissement de douleur face à sa brutalité. Son regard intimait l'obéissance, ce que je n'étais pas prête à lui accorder. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je lui avais donné mon corps si inconsciemment, lui qui me répugnait tant.

-Tu me rrregarrrde quand je te parrrle. Est-ce que c'est bien comprrris?

Je gardai la bouche fermée, les lèvres pincées, bien décidé à ne pas le satisfaire dans ses désirs de grandeur. Il serra sa prise sur mon menton, son regard encré dans le mien. J'étais plus que déterminé à ne pas me laisser faire. Il finit pas me lâcher et il se releva.

- Vous deux, emmenez-là et ne la ménagez pas.

Et il transplana dans un craquement sonore.

Les deux hommes désignés m'empoignèrent par les bras et me soulevèrent brusquement. Ils me poussèrent jusque dehors. Je pus voir tous les passagers stupéfixés, le chauffeur aussi. Je n'avais même pas sentis l'autobus s'arrêter. Dehors, un des deux disciples sortit un article de journal.

-Touches-y, c'est un porrrtauloin.

-Vous m'emmenez où? Demandai-je, réticente à me laisser traîner loin du seul endroit que je connaissais.

-Dans les quartiers du groupe.

Bon, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Je touchai le papier et immédiatement je ressentis l'effet particulier de ce moyen de transport. Crochet au nombril, tourbillon et choc de l'atterrissage. Je n'eus pas le loisir de m'effondrer sur le sol, maintenue fermement pas mes deux acolytes. Nous étions dans une pièce qui avait tout d'un grand salon. Quelques sofas un peu partout, un grand feu de foyer et quelques tables basses où traînaient des cendriers. C'était chic et de très bon goût. En d'autre circonstance j'aurais trouvé le lieu accueillant. On me fit asseoir sur un des sofa face au feu et Vlad entra dans la pièce par une grande porte située à l'opposer de l'endroit où nous étions arrivés.

-Vous pouvez retourrner chez vous, je m'en occupe.

Les deux jeunes hommes transplanèrent immédiatement, me laissant seule avec Vlad. La panique montait un moi. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul avec lui, allez savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire de moi. Je me tassai dans le sofa, tentant de me faire la plus petite possible. Je savais qu'il était fâché et qu'il n'allait certainement pas être au petit oignon avec moi. Il s'approcha et avant que je ne puisse réagir, je reçus la gifle de ma vie. Ma tête partie vers l'arrière et je m'affalai contre bras du sofa. Une sensation de brûlure irradiait de ma joue et la tête me tournait. Les larmes montèrent, mais je me fit force de les retenir. Je ne voulais pas montrer ma douleur à un être qui s'en délecterait.

-Je ne suis vrrraiment pas fièrrre de toi. Osez fuirrr ainsi, aprrrès avoirr attaqué l'un des nôtrres. Tu mérrriterrrais un sorrrt bien plus horrrible.

Il s'assit à mes côtés et à mon plus grand horreur, commença à me caresser les cheveux tout en continuant à monologuer.

-Mais nous avons besoin de toi au meilleur de ta forrrme. Tu es notrrre petite fleurrr et tu dois savoirr que tu es celle qui peut accomplirrr la mission. Je te fais confiance pourrr ça, mais aprrrès ce que tu as fait ce soirrr, je crrrois que ma confiance serrrait rrrassurrée si je pouvais garrder un œil sur toi. C'est pourrquoi tu vas rester ici jusqu'à la rentrrrée des classes. Je m'occupe d'averrrtirrr tes parrrents et de veiller surrr toi.

Le désespoir m'envahit pour de bon. Comment Dumbledore allait-il me retrouver si je n'étais plus chez Victor? Mes parents ne me laisseraient jamais partir à Poudlard sans me revoir avant. Cette pensée me rasséréna un peu.

-Mes parents ne vous croiront jamais.

-Même si c'est Dumbledorrre qui leurrr écrrrit pour leurrr dirrre que tu es mis sous sa prrrotection parrr peurrr de rrreprrrésailles de Voldemorrrt?

Je ne pus que le dévisager bêtement. Il n'allait pas faire ça? Il était évident que si ses parents croyaient que la lettre venait de Dumbledore, ils allaient être coopérants. Jétais trop découragée pour penser à argumenter et pour trouver une solution. Je menfouis la tête entre mes mains et commençai un balancement réconfortent. Je sentis la main de Vlad descendre le long de mon dos et le caresser dun mouvement circulaire. Je me sentais sale, contaminée. Tout était de ma faute. Je naurais jamais du partir ainsi, sans vraiment connaître Victor. Tout ce qui marrivait, je lavais mérité. Je devais maintenant en assumer les conséquences. Cest pourquoi je ne tentai pas de résister lorsquil me coucha sur le sofa, sallongeant sur moi. Je sentais ses baisers, mais jétais à des kilomètres de là, me répétant sans cesse ¨ce qui marrive est de ma faute¨.

Expression dite au Québec, je ne sais pas si on la dit ailleurs.

Je vous avertis, je rentre au Cegep cette année et jai un programme assez chargé. Je ne crois pas faire beaucoup de mise à jour, mais daprès moi, il ne reste quun ou deux chapitres à mon histoire. Jespère que ça vous à plu et jespère vous entendre par le biais des Reviews ï .

CrickSha


	11. Délivrance

Salut à vous tous!!! Je sais, j'ai été longue à poster ce chapitre, mais je peux vous dire que ma première session n'est pas de tout repos. Je suis un peu nerveuse, j'espère que vous allez aimer! Enfin bref, je vous poste ce qui devrait être l'avant dernier chapitre. (Si tous va comme prévue et que je n'ai pas d'autre bouffée d'inspiration.)

Donc Bonne lecture!!

Merci beaucoup à

Paprika Star,

greeneyes,

hermionarwen,

jojo,

couzi (t'inquiète pas, je vais la finir cette histoire ;)),

;) (j'ai avertit le lecteur que ca pouvait devenir difficile... tant pis pour eux s'il n'aime pas :p)

Lila,

Kima,

lessa,

Ginny Potter.

Chapitre 10 : Délivrance

Je commençais à désespérer sérieusement. La noirceur de la chambre, l'absence de fenêtre et le silence de la pièce accentuait mon état catatonique. Je m'étais tapis dans un coin de la chambre dès que Vlad m'y avait enfermé, il y avait de cela une éternité. La faim me tenaillait. La seule nourriture à laquelle j'avais eu droit était quelques morceaux de pain et un peu de viandes. La saleté semblait m'envahir. Je tentais de m'évader de cet endroit, de ce corps meurtri, de cette vie. Mon esprit vagabondait dans mes souvenirs de soleil, où mes amis (Harry et Ron) et mes parents étaient présents et où la vie me paraissait pleine d'espoir et d'avenir. Mais inévitablement j'en revenais à mon malheur, et la panique me faisait grelotter. L'incertitude allait finir par me faire perdre la tête. Ne pas savoir ce qui allait m'arriver, ne pas savoir si j'allais y survivre, ne pas savoir combien de temps tout cela allait durer, si j'allais y rester toute ma vie ou si quelqu'un viendrait me sauver avant. Mon plan me paraissait maintenant bien fragile face à la tournure de la situation. Et d'ailleurs, même si par un concours de circonstance il advenait que les trois concernés (Harry, Ron et Dumbledore) comprenaient mon message, il fallait qu'ils me retrouvent dans tout le pays. Chose impossible. J'allais rester ici jusqu'à la rentré et ensuite je retournerais à Poudlard, complètement changé par un lavage de cerveau. Le pire, j'allais trahir mon meilleur ami et toute la population sorcière. Oh seigneur, il fallait cesser cette horreur. Dieu seul sait ce qui m'attend dans les quelques semaines avant la rentré. Je me roulai en boule et m'étendis à même le sol. Morphée m'enveloppa de ses bras et je glissai vers le monde rassurant des rêves.

Je me fis réveiller brutalement par une poigne solide qui me mit sur pieds. Je chancelai un peu, encore endormie. On me poussa sur le lit et le choc finit de me réveiller totalement. Un homme se tenait devant moi, une robe noire à la main. Je sus immédiatement ce que cela signifiait, une petite réunion de famille pour Vlad. J'éclatai en sanglot et me couvrit le visage de mes mains. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce traitement. J'en avais assez de tout ce stress continuel. Les larmes coulaient abondamment et je ne me sentais pas la force de les arrêter. J'enfilai la robe docilement, tentant tant bien que mal de me cacher à ce regard inquisiteur. Les larmes me brouillaient la vue, mais je ne fis aucun effort pour les enlever. L'inconnu me prit le bras et me poussa vers la porte. Un autre homme attendait au dehors et lorsque que nous passâmes la porte il nous tendit un morceau de journal. L'inconnu numéro 1 me prit la main et dès qu'elle entra en contact avec le papier je me sentis transporter par le portauloin.

La salle ne m'était pas inconnue. Je l'avais visité quelques temps auparavant, signant ma traîtrise, surtout ma bêtise. Les adeptes étaient déjà sur place, formant leur cercle ordonné. J'aperçus vaguement Victor, positionné à mon opposé. Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil, mais ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Moi-même, je n'avais pas la force d'affiché mon dégoût et ma haine. Seules mes larmes pouvaient témoigner de ma douleur dans mon visage inexpressif. On me poussa vers le milieu du rond et je n'appuyai aucune résistance. À croire que je devenais habitué à ce genre de traitement exclusif. Wow, quel honneur que d'être invité à rejoindre le grand Vladimir au milieu de son cercle de crétins soumis. Heureusement, deux acolytes me soutinrent en attendant l'arrivé du grand gourou, car sans cela je me serais effondrée il y a belle lurette. La porte s'ouvrit et encore une fois je vis entrer la grande stature drapée de rouge sang pénétrer dans la salle. Il vint nous rejoindre et se tint devant moi.

-Bonsoirrr petite fleurrr. Bienvenue à ta prrremièrrre rrréunion parrrmi nous.

Je le regardai d'un air absent, trop affaiblit par le jeûne et le stress. Il me sourit, se complaisant de ce qu'il avait fait de moi (une loque humaine) et il se retourna vers ses disciples.

-Ce soirrr nous nous rrréunissons pourrr prrréparrrer notrrre arrrivé en Angleterrrre. Petite fleurrr entrrrerrra à Poudlarrrd dans exactement 3 jourrrs.

Mon cerveau s'arrêta sur ces derniers mots. Trois jours?? Mon dieu, j'avais passé près de deux semaines séquestré dans la chambre.

-D'ici là, continua Vlad, elle rrreprrrendrrra une apparrrence norrrmal et pourrrra commencer l'année en grande forme, sous mon contrrrôle. J'ai du malheurrreusement l'affaiblirr pourrr lui enlever toute idée de s'échapper. Une fois est déjà une fois de trop.

Il me jeta un bref regard et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un bref sourire devant mon évidente faiblesse. Je me sentais désespéré, encore exposé aux regards de tous, humiliée de me faire manipuler ainsi.

-Vous savez tous que j'aurrrai besoin d'un espion interrrne pour la surrrveiller étrrroitement. C'est pourrrquoi j'envois l'un de vous en mission à Poudlarrrd. L'âge est un facteurrr imporrrtant et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'assez jeune pourrr entrrrer au moins en 7e année. L'espion se ferra passez pourrr son copain, expliquant ainsi sa prrrésence frrréquente à ses côtés. Qui donc, ici, a 17 ans?

Trois candidats firent un pas vers l'avant, affirmant ainsi avoir l'âge requis. Ils gardèrent leur regard droit devant, en bons petits soldats. Vlad s'approcha d'eux et les examina attentivement. Il leur posa deux trois questions et il fut ainsi décidé que celui de gauche serait le meilleur candidat. Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de se diriger vers le milieu du cercle à mes côtés.

-Veuillez donc applaudir notre second espion, Christopher Langdon, un jeune aspirant venant d'Angleterre.

Une clameur s'éleva du cercle alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platines s'avançait vers moi, un fier sourire sur le visage. Il se plaça à mes côtés et je pus ainsi le reconnaître. C'était le gars qui nous avait accueillis au bar. Sa ressemblance avec Malefoy se fit encore plus forte à la lumière des torches. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur moi alors que je le regardais. Il me fit un sourire digne de mon ennemi d'école (Ce n'était plus mon pire ennemi maintenant que je connaissais cette bande de salauds.) et se retourna dès que Vlad reprit la parole.

-Aprrrès notrre brrref entrrretien, j'ai pu apprrrendrrre qu'il était apparrrenté aux célèbres Malefoys d'Angleterre.

Ah, tout s'expliquait!

-Son prrroche cousin Drrraco Malefoy est prrrésentement étudiant à Poudlarrd en même année que notrrre petite fleurrr ici prrrésente. Bien qu'il ait débuté sa scolarité à Durmstrang comme le souhaitait ses parrrents, je crrrois qu'il serrra en mesurre de les convaincrre de le trransférrrer. Parrr mesurre de prrrécaution, je vais les unirrr parrr un lien magique mis au point parrr mon ancêtrrre.

Il se tourna vers nous et sortit sa dague, celle-là même qui m'avait marqué.

-Parrr une entaille que vous vous ferrrez à la main vous mélangerrrez votrrre sang. Je te laisse l'honneurrr de commencer, petite fleurrr.

Encore un lien? Mais je n'allais jamais m'en sortir! D'abord avec Vlad et maintenant avec cet inconnu apparenté avec la Fouine en personne. Je fis mine de m'effondrer et je sentis immédiatement deux bras me retenir. Un de mes acolytes m'avait rattrapé et il me maintenait fermement. Je gardai les yeux fermés et mon corps comme de la guenille en espérant ainsi les décourager. Peine perdue, une main agrippa brusquement la mienne et je sentis une lame transpercer la paume de ma main.

-Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!

Le cri s'échappa de ma gorge et je me redressai brusquement, tentant de retirer ma main de celle de Vlad. J'avais beau me débattre, chaque parcelle de mon corps me criait d'arrêter et les larmes me brouillait la vue. Je sentis une main se presser contre la mienne. C'était visqueux et je sentais nos sang se mêler. Une brève décharge me parcouru avant que je ne m'effondre.

On pressa quelque chose contre mes lèvres et une goutte d'un liquide plutôt amère envahit mon palais. On tenta de m'en faire ingérer un peu plus et je continuai d'avaler cette substance qui me semblait être du vin. J'ouvris les yeux et je remarquai immédiatement que la salle dans laquelle je me trouvais était la même que celle après mon initiation. Le bruit des conversations emplit mes oreilles et je remarquai les jeunes filles s'accrocher aux bras des jeunes hommes. Je poussai un profond soupir et refermai mes yeux. Nous y revoilà. Une autre soirée pimentée. J'espérais simplement me faire oublier. Une main secoua mon bras. Peine perdue, je ne pouvais être transparente. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis le visage de mon nouvel ami penché vers moi. Il me fit un sourire carnassier digne des Malfoy et replaça une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

-Ca va mieux?

Je lui jetai un regard soupçonneux. Il s'en faisait pour moi? Je restai de marbre et ne répondit pas à sa question.

-Tu sais, je t'ai trouvé belle dès l'instant où tu es entré dans la salle.

Il s'assit à mes côtés et posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je me crispai immédiatement et me déplaçai quelque peu. Il sourit à mon malaise et me tendit une coupe de vin. J'en pris un peu, peut-être cela me redonnerait des forces.

-Tu me plais beaucoup Hermione et... je suis très honoré de devenir officiellement ton petit ami.

Il s'était encore approché. Je le vis se pencher pour m'embrasser, mais je détournai la tête et il se heurta à ma joue. Il échappa un petit rire.

-Écoute Hermione, nous allons sortir ensemble cette année, alors aussi bien te faire à l'idée.

Il empoigna mon menton et m'embrassa de force.

-Non... non ....non!

Je me débattais mais je sentais son poids sur moi et je me sentais glisser tranquillement. Il me dominait de sa taille et je tentai de le désarçonné en le martelant.

-Non, pas encore, pas encore!

Il ne voulait pas bouger, il continuait de m'assaillir de baiser alors que je sentais sa main remonter le long de ma cuisse. Il allait arriver à son but quand une grande explosion retentit dans la grande salle. Nous sursautâmes et il se leva immédiatement, sa baguette sortit, prêt à se battre. Une fumée dense envahit la pièce et je sentis mes yeux et ma gorge piquer. Une toux incontrôlable me prit et je dus me coucher sur le sol pour trouver un peu d'air sain. J'entendais des bruits de course et des sorts lancés, sans réussir à voir quoi que ce soit. Les cris des filles paniquées retentissaient. Je commençai à ramper vers ce que je pensais être la sortie. La fumée se dispersait et les bruits de luttent s'étaient pratiquement éteint. J'entendais plusieurs voix se parler entre elles, comme pour donner des ordres. Je continuais de ramper quand deux jambes apparurent devant moi. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et je m'immobilisai sur le coup. La personne portait une robe de sorcier noire, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du groupe de Vlad. Je restai tout de même discrète ne savait-on jamais. J'entendis une voix masculine sortir de la personne au pied duquel je me trouvais.

-Mets-les toutes dans le coin, ligotées.

Je vis, avec horreur, son pied se soulever et faire un pas dans ma direction, c'est-à-dire littéralement sur moi. Je ne tenais vraiment pas à avoir sa semelle étampée dans mon front. Je fis le tout pour le tout et esquissé un roulement sur ma droite.

-Nom de Dieu!

Oups! Je m'étais fais repéré. Il m'empoigna sous les bras et me releva sans délicatesse.

-Alors on essaie de s'enfuir. Allez viens par là, tu vas rejoindre tes petites copines.

Et il me prenait pour une pute en plus.

-Attendez..., dis-je en tentative d'explication.

-Je ne veux rien entendre, tu te défendras plus tard.

-Mais...

-La ferme!

Il me poussa sans ménagement vers le coin où les autres filles étaient ligotées et gardé. Il me ligota et me poussa contre une grande blonde. J'étais au désespoir. J'allais me faire capturer par un groupe encore plus malsain que le précédent. Et en plus, j'allais encore faire une crise de nerf. Je sentais déjà mes larmes couler et mon corps secoué de spasme. Je me sentais perdre mes moyens, ma façon de raisonner. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus rien du tout pour m'aider, j'étais seule. Je m'effondrée sur le sol, bousculant les filles autour de moi. Je pleurais et tremblais de tous mes membres. Je dus attirer l'attention parce que j'entendis tout à coup plusieurs voix au-dessus de moi.

-Seigneur, vous savez ce qu'elle a? demanda une voix masculine.

-Poussez-vous, poussez-vous, laissez-moi voir... Au seigneur, c'est pas possible.

Quelqu'un s'agenouilla devant moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Je me rétractai et poussai sa main qui tentait de dégager mes cheveux de mon visage. Il ne cessait d'essayer. J'en avais assez, je voulais qu'il me laisse.

-Allons, je ne veux que t'aider! Allez viens.

Il tenta de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Non... non, ne me touchez pas, non... laissez-moi...

Je criai, je pleurai, je me tortillai et je frappai tous ce que je pouvais. Je ne voulais plus rien savoir de rien; j'étais perdue déjà.

-Hermione, calme-toi. C'est moi, Rémus.

Rémus? Serait-il possible qu'il soit ici? Est-ce un piège? Comment savoir? Non, je devais me battre, ne pas me laisser faire. Je sentis une seconde fois des mains se poser sur moi et cette fois-ci, ma réaction fit forte. Je le repoussai et frappai autour de moi. Je criais à m'en fendre l'âme. Qu'on vienne m'aider! Peu à peu, je me sentis glisser, vidé. On avait du me lancer un sort. Avant que je ne sombre totalement, j'entendis une vieille voix :

-Hermione? Seigneur, c'était donc toi? Allez viens.

On me soulèva et ce fut le noir total.

En espérant que vous avez appréciez! Et une petite Réview??

Merci!

CrickSha


	12. Explication

Enfin! Je sais! Moi aussi je suis bien contente de voir ce chapitre en ligne, le dernier. Merci à tous les lecteurs de ma fic, anonyme ou non. Je lègue la suite à qui le veut, les intéressé n'ont qu'à m'envoyer un email pour m'avertir. J'aurais bien aimé en écrire une, il y a tellement de possibilité, mais le temps ne me le permet pas. Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture

Un merci particulier à :

**Chapitre 12 : Explications**

-Faites attention..

-Qu' est-ce qu'elle a?

-Probablement une crise d'hystérie.

À travers ma demi-conscience, je sentis qu'on me déposait sur un des divans. Je me sentais vide de toutes idées et de toutes pensées. Les voix au-dessus de moi me paraissait lointaines, mais je les entendais bien.

-Tu crois que c'est elle, l'espionne dont parlait Dumbledore?

J'entendis l'autre grogner, ce devait être Lupin.

-J'espère vraiment que non. S'il fallait… on aurait été foutu.

Je ris intérieurement…s'il savait dans quel pétrin je m'étais foutue. Non contente de devenir espionne, je m'étais fait engrosser. Seigneur, j'avais presque arrêté d'y penser. En faite, je ne devais pas le réaliser encore. Je n'avais aucune nausée, aucun maux reliés à cet accident de parcours.

-Mais il n'y qu'une manière de le vérifier.

-Lupin, on ne va quand même pas l'interroger? Elle est à peine consciente!

Je sentis une main commencer à relever ma robe. Un dégoût m'envahit et dès que la main étrangère atteignit ma cuisse, je fondis en larme.

- Bon Dieu, Lupin, mais qu'est-ce que vous lui faites? Elle en a déjà eu assez comme ça…

Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés et je n'avais pas la force de les ouvrir.

-La coutume de ce pays, même du côté moldu, est de marqué leurs espionnes sur leurs cuisses. Plus c'est haut, plus elles sont sous surveillance.

Je sentis la main retrousser ma robe jusqu'à mes hanches. Mes cuisses étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre et je forçais fort pour que rien ne passe.

-Hermione, aide toi!

Non, je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Je sentais la main faire pression pour me faire ouvrir les cuisses. Il tira et le temps d'un éclair mes cuisses s'entrouvrirent.

-Merde! Lupin, c'est bien elle l'espionne.

Je sentis quelqu'un redescendre ma robe doucement, avec tendresse. Une douceur que je n'avais pas connue depuis longtemps. Une éternité.

-Tout va bien aller, maintenant, petite Hermione. On va te sortir de là.

La voix douce de Rémus me réchauffa et toute mes craintes s'envolèrent. On était venu me délivrer. J'allais enfin retrouver une vie sans douleur ni souffrance. J'ouvris mes yeux tranquillement et je laissai les larmes de soulagement et de joie en sortir. Deux bras solides m'enveloppèrent et je m'y blottis. J'étais en sécurité.

-C'est fini, chut, c'est terminé, on te ramène chez toi.

Je pleurai de plus belle. Chez moi… dans mon lit douillet, avec mes parents à mes côtés.

-Hé Steve, je transplane avec elle à Poudlard. Dumbledore voudra probablement lui parler.

-Pas de problème Lup, je ferai le message aux autres.

-Accroche-toi bien Hermione.

Je fermai les yeux et me cramponnai solidement à sa robe de sorcier. Je sentis mon corps devenir léger et déjà je retombais sur mes pieds, soutenu solidement par mon sauveur. Mes jambes tremblaient et j'avais peine à me tenir debout. Nous nous trouvions à Pré-au-Lard, en face d'une cheminée en pierre.

-On va utiliser la poudre de cheminette, ce sera beaucoup plus court. Crois-tu être assez forte?

Non! Je détestais la poudre de cheminette. Et dans l'état où j'étais c'était du pur suicide.

-Oui, je crois.

Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix! Lupin alluma un feu à l'aide de sa baguette et lança une pincé de poudre. Je m'avançai, priant pour tenir le coup. Je prononçai distinctement Poudlard et j'entrai dans l'âtre.

J'atterris sur le dur sol d'une petite pièce. Le choc m'avait fait voir quelques étoiles et je n'eus pas la force de me relever immédiatement. En sortant de la cheminée, Lupin vint immédiatement me relever et il me conduisit vers une porte qui donnait sur la grande salle. Tout était vide et silencieux. Seuls les pas de Lupin et le frottement de mes pieds sur le sol venaient briser cette paisible harmonie. Au lieu de prendre le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore, Lupin bifurqua et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie, ce donc je lui étais très reconnaissante. Je n'avais pas la force de tout raconter et, par-dessus tout, je n'en avais aucune envie. Je ne voulais pas revivre cette dure humiliation qui allait me hanter toute ma vie. Lupin entra dans l'infirmerie et je fus surprise de voir quelques personnes déjà allonger sur les lits blancs. Madame Pomfresh se promenait entre les lits et administrait les potions. Ce devait être les blessés de l'attaque de ce soir. Lupin me déposa sur un lit et toussa pour signaler notre présence.

-Par la barbe de Merlin!

L'infirmière porta la main à son cœur et le fusilla du regard.

-Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs.

Lupin eut un demi-sourire d'excuse et s'empressa de justifier sa présence.

-Je te ramène une jeune fille très mal en point. Après un rapide coup d'œil, je crois que Miss Granger a subit toutes sortes de lésions et souffre de mal nutrition…

Je l'écoutais avec distance, comme si je regardais les nouvelles à la télévision et que l'on rapportait le viol et le meurtre d'une jeune fille, anonyme pour les milliers de téléspectateurs. Pauvre petite! Quel gâchis! Elle aurait eu un brillant avenir. Mais c'était de moi que l'on parlait. C'était moi qui s'était fait violé et mal traité. Seule différence, on m'avait épargné la mort, du moins physiquement. Je n'aurais été qu'une marionnette, les cordes maniées par un être répugnant à la recherche de pouvoir. Madame Pomfresh m'aida à m'allonger. Lupin me prit la main et la pressa.

-Je reviendrai te voir. Pour l'instant, repose-toi bien, Pompom s'occupera de toi.

Je le regardai partir, froide de toutes émotions. Plus rien ne m'importait. Pomfresh entreprit de me dévêtir tout en me parlant doucement.

-Tout va bien aller, maintenant. Tu es en sécurité au château…

Mes yeux ne quittait pas le plafond et mon corps n'était qu'une guenille que Pomfresh maniait à son aise. _Une marionnette. _Ses mots réconfortants me paraissaient bien illusoire. Comment les choses pourraient-elles bien aller? Le mal était fait, on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. La voix douce de Madame Pomfresh changea subitement alors qu'elle continuait son examen sommaire, maintenant entre mes cuisses.

-Mais, ma pauvre petite, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Et ce tatouage! Tu es toute meurtris ma pauvre!

Ma pauvre? Je ne voulais pas de sa compassion. Si elle savait… si elle savait que je m'étais embourbée toute seule dans cette histoire. Si elle savait que la première fois j'avais été consentante et que la seconde j'avais tout de même aimé? Les autres fois n'étaient que brumes dans mon esprit, douloureux cailloux dans ma mémoire. Si elle savait que je ne m'étais pas protégé et que j'en étais déjà punis… Elle ne voudrait même plus lever un seul regard sur moi, si elle savait…

Elle m'habilla d'une nuisette et me couvrit de draps, inconsciente de toucher et de dorloté un corps et un esprit souillé. Elle me fit boire une potion, de sommeil probablement. J'en étais soulagée, les cauchemars ne m'embêteraient pas. Mes yeux fixes se fermèrent et j'accueillis la noirceur à bras ouvert. Je sombrai dans un sommeil dont j'aurais aimé ne jamais m'éveiller.

Je me trouvais dans le bureau de Dumbledore. J'avais passé deux jours à l'infirmerie, occupée à dormir, manger et lire. Lupin était venu me rendre deux ou trois visites, emportant avec lui quelques bouquins. Je parlais peu, le strict minimum. On ne me posait pas de question, ce dont je leur étais très reconnaissante. Vers la fin de cet après-midi, Lupin était venu me quérir à la demande de Dumbledore. Il voulait me voir dans son bureau dès que je serais habillée. Mes forces m'étaient en partie revenus et ce fut avec lenteur que je revêtis les vêtements que Pomfresh m'avait apporté. Chaque fois qu'elle posait le regard sur moi je voyais de la pitié et elle paraissait désolée. Son attitude envers moi m'exaspérait. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir pitié de moi, je n'en voulais pas. Lupin semblait me comprendre et il bavardait de romans et de la rentré des classes, le visage chaleureux et amical. Je devais me rappeler de le remercier pour son soutien quand tout sera bel et bien terminé. J'étais assise devant le bureau de Dumbledore et j'attendais patiemment qu'il montre le bout de son nez. Je contemplais les murs tapissés de tableau, tentant de replacer les noms des directeurs dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Fumseck me regardait paisiblement tout en nettoyant son plumage chatoyant. Un craquement attira ma curiosité sur une porte dissimulée dans le fond de la pièce. Dumbledore passa l'embrasure et vint s'installer dans le fauteuil de son bureau.

-Bonjour Hermione. Je suis terriblement désolé de mon retard, j'ai eu un petit problème avec une chaussette de laine sauvage.

Il me fit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis par un faible sourire. Je n'avais pas la tête à rigoler, je voulais en finir au plus vite. Il poussa un léger soupir, pas de lassitude ni de fatigue, mais plutôt de désolation. Il semblait désolé de ce qui m'était arrivée.

-Comment vous portez-vous?

-J'ai repris des forces.

Bien? Certainement pas. Mieux? Physiquement, du moins.

-Je crois que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici, et je sais que ce sera douloureux pour vous, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je veux que vous me parliez des membres de ce groupe et des endroits de réunions. Lupin m'a parlé d'une marque sur votre cuisse, une fleur de lys. Vous savez ce que cela signifie?

J'hochai la tête. Je savais que cela signifiait que j'étais leur espionne et qu'ils me tenaient sous haute surveillance.

-Bien. Quelques personnes et moi-même allons tenter de l'effacer et d'en annuler ainsi les effets sur vous.

-C'est inutile, un prisonnier ne peut pas me contrôler!

Elle était à présent bien inutile, cette marque. Comment Vlad pourrait me contrôler à partir d'une prison? Et le groupe était complètement démantelé. Cela lui était maintenant bien inutile.

Il fit une pause où il retira ses lunettes et passa une main sur ses yeux. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et prit une respiration.

-Écoutez Hermione, nous avons en effet réussit notre mission en vous trouvant, mais nous n'avons pas pu arrêter tout le monde. Seulement une quinzaine d'hommes ont été arrêtés et sont retenus en prison.

Quoi? Il n'avait pas arrêté tout le monde? Il restait de ces fous en liberté? Mon expression devait très bien refléter le fond de ma pensée car il sembla légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Vlad?

C'était le principal. C'est ce que je voulais savoir. Était-il parmi les quinze salauds arrêtés?

-Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu mettre la main sur lui. C'est pourquoi tu resteras sous haute surveillance ici même, à Poudlard.

Je me retrouvais maintenant sous haute surveillance de toute part. Et moi dans tout ça? Si je n'avais pas envie de rester ici? Si je voulais m'enfuir en Afrique et vivre dans une tribue reculée?

- Comment avez-vous fait pour me trouver? Vous avez reçu mon message?

La question me taraudait depuis que j'avais repris pleinement conscience. J'avais eu beau retournée la question, je n'avais pas trouvé.

-Un message? Tu avais réussis à envoyer des hiboux?

-Oui, à vous, Ron et Harry, avec un message codé pour que vous m'aidiez.

Il ne l'avait pas reçu? Le hibou avait donc été intercepté. Je n'aurais pas du croire que Krum serait aussi naïf.

-En fait, Hermione, nous n'avions aucune idée que tu trouvais là bas quand nous avons lancé l'attaque. Indirectement, nous te cherchions, mais nous ne le savions pas. .

Hein? J'étais complètement perdu dans son charabia. Lisant dans mes pensées (façon de parler), il éclaircit ses propos.

-Je connais ce groupe depuis ses débuts, mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'ils réussiraient un coup pareil. Nous savions que Vlad projetait de recruter une espionne à Poudlard. Notre informatrice en avait même fait la connaissance. Nous devions donc faire vite et trouver cette espionne, la démasquer, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est donc une grande surprise de te voir dans cette salle, avec ses futurs alliés de Voldemort. Lupin a immédiatement eu un doute et il t'a ramené ici.

Ils avaient une informatrice?

-Qui était donc cette informatrice, je l'ai rencontré d'après elle.

-Une escorte fidèle à notre cause. Cynthia de son prénom.

Je me souvenais. C'était elle qui était venu me parler le soir, après mon initiation. Je croyais qu'elle m'avait pris pour une escorte. Elle avait bien caché son jeu!

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, par contre. Nous détenons Viktor Krum. Il sera jugé et envoyé à la prison pour sorcier de Bulgarie.

Un sourire, rien à voir avec la joie, se dessina sur mes lèvres. Il ne méritait rien de moins. Krum… le père de l'embryon en moi. Devais-je les informer? Dumbledore me regardait intensément, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je prenne la parole. Je fuyais son regard et fixais mes mains croisées posées sur mes genoux. Voyant que je n'allais pas émettre le moindre son, il prit la parole.

-Hermione, nous avons eu une petite conversation avec Viktor et il nous a révélé quelque chose d'assez grave.

Non, ils savaient tous à présent. Quelle honte! Une larme solitaire coula sur ma joue et vint saler mes lèvres. La voix de Dumbledore se fit douce lorsqu'il reprit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, petite. Pompom t'a examiné pendant ton sommeil et…

-Pendant que je dormais?

-Tu ne l'aurais jamais laissée t'examiner, sinon. Je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas enceinte, comme Viktor l'a laissé entendre.

-Quoi?

Je n'étais pas enceinte. J'avais de la difficulté à avaler cette excellente nouvelle. Chanceuse dans ma malchance? Peut-être. C'était un poids énorme que l'on retirait de mes épaules, un soulagement merveilleux.

-Je vais te laisser le temps d'assimiler ces informations et je te revois dans quelques jours pour plus de détail sur ce groupe, d'accord? Tu dois rester à Poudlard pour ta sécurité et celle de Harry. Maintenant, va et repose toi.

J'hochai la tête et pris la direction de la porte.

Et voilà, j'étais maintenant captive à Poudlard pour le reste des vacances. L'année s'annonçait plutôt mouvementé avec le retour de Voldemort et Vlad dans les parages. Mon été se terminait, mais les blessures qu'il m'a causées prendraient du temps à cicatriser. Il me faut faire confiance au temps et le laisser me guérir.

Tout ceci est tiré de mon imagination, pour le bien de cette histoire.

À SUIVRE… SI QUELQU'UN DÉSIRE LA POURSUIVRE. VOUS N'AVEZ QU'À M'ÉCRIRE UN EMAIL POUR M'EN AVERTIR ET IL ME FERA PLAISIR DE VOUS LÉGUER MES PERSONNAGES ET LA TRAME DE CETTE HISTOIRE

Ce n'est pas parce que la fic est fini que je ne veux pas vos commentaires! ;p

Bise,

Cricksha


End file.
